Percy Jackson and the Silver Pyramid
by SeaweedBrain013
Summary: Grover is in trouble and it is up to Percy, Annabeth, and some new friends to save Grover. What are Percy's feelings for Annabeth? Read to find out. And Review :P Hint: Lots of PERCABETH. Last chapter up.
1. I am attached by a Demon Bird

Chapter 1: I am Attacked by a Spitball-Launching Demon Bird

**Chapter 1: I am Attacked by a Spitball-Launching Demon Bird**

I woke up thinking one thing that morning, "Finally, last day of school." I hit the "snooze" button on my clock and ran to my closet. When I opened the door I was hit by an avalanche of dirty cloths, which have probably been there since the beginning of the school year. I put on whatever didn't smell like a skunk, I ran to my nightstand and picked up Riptide, stuck it in my pocket and I was ready for school.

I ran to the kitchen were my mom was preparing my breakfast. MMM! Eggs, bacon and toast. I sat down and asked my mom, "What's the occasion?"

My mom looks at me with a warm but slightly sad smile and said, "Me and Paul just want to wish you best of luck at camp."

At the beginning of the school year Paul Blowfis had married my mom, when I first told him that I was as a half blood he thought I was joking, but when he saw how serious I was he accepted it with a little doubt but he finally got used to the idea of all powerful beings that are controlling the universe as we know it. Go figure.

I looked up and smiled back and said, "Thanks mom."

"Have you packed all of your cloths?"

"Yup."

"Don't forget Riptide."

"I can't. Remember?"

"Oh Ya. And what about your shield that Tyson made you?"

" I didn't. Relax I remembered to pack every thing."

" Sorry I'm just a bit worried."

I ran back to my room and picked up my backpack and ran to the bus, and prayed to the gods that I wouldn't destroy another school.

It was last period when it happened. I was sitting in front of the school bully in science, His name was Todd Marcus and for some strange reason he was fascinated with launching spit balls at my head.

I had too keep myself from pulverizing him for 2 more minutes and then I was home free.

Then he landed one right under my neck and this one hurt. I mean it _really _hurt as if some one has stabbed me with a pointed spear.

I turned around, and were Todd was supposed to be there was a bird, a big big bird with bronze feathers that look like daggers.

I jumped out of my seat and was about to pull out riptide when it raised it's wings and let loose a volley of razor sharp arrows at my head. I ducked and rolled out of the way then I uncapped Riptide and slashed at the bird's head, the bird exploded in a cloud of golden dust.

I was breathing hard when I finally realized that the whole class was looking at me. The only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Ya…um… nice weather were having."

That's when all Hades broke loose. Kids were running around screaming, the teacher had pulled the fire alarm and was now calling the cops, everyone was being evacuated. And you want to know what I did… I jumped out of the window.


	2. My Favorite Centaur is in a Dress

Chapter 2: My Favorite Centaur is in a Dress Chapter 2: My Favorite Centaur is in a Dress

I found Argus waiting for me in front of a donut shop. He gave me a funny look but then just told me to get in the van and we drove to Camp Half-Blood.

When we got there every thing looked normal enough. The normal activities were going on, nothing unusual. The Big House was intact, the amphitheater too. All the cabins were intact; I looked at mine then just looked around and saw the Athena Cabin…_Annabeth_. I just remembered. Was she back from her dad's house? I had so many things to talk to her about. Then I remembered, last year we kind of left off on a bad note. She had left me standing on top of Half-Blood Hill and hadn't even turned around to say good-bye, she just left. I hadn't talked to her at all during the year, I don't know what I did but apparently she was mad at me. I really wanted to be with her, I always felt better with her around and since the beginning of last year my feelings started to change about her. At Mt. St. Helens we sort of kissed and even though I didn't admit it out loud I actually had fallen in love with Annabeth.

Then all of the sudden there was a knife to my neck, I froze. _Who wanted to kill me now_ I thought. I slowly turned my head to see who was trying to kill me, and there was nobody there. I smiled turned around and said, "You got me Annabeth."

A figure of a blond, gray-eyed girl shimmered into existence.

"How's it going Seaweed Brain?" She smiled but then pulled it away just as fast. I could tell she had something on her mind.

"I'm doing okay. I haven't destroyed any schools… but I kind of killed a monster in the middle of class."

"Your head is full of kelp"

"Gee. Thanks."

"Do you have any news about…" She could never mention Luke without choking up. So I just answered her question.

"No."

"Oh…okay… um…I guess I'll see you later."

She started to walk away. I didn't know what to do. Go to my cabin or chase after her.

I lost my chance when Chiron came galloping up to me.

I looked at him and I realized he was wearing a pink dress. I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh.

Chiron said, "I woke up like this. Some Aphrodite kid probably did this."

I couldn't say anything, I was laughing too hard.

Chiron said, "Just make sure that you get everyone to the pavilion within the next 30 minutes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." And with that, he galloped away to the big house.


	3. Cupid Plays Tricks on Me

Chapter 3: Cupid Plays Tricks on Me Chapter 3: Cupid Plays Tricks on Me

The Surprise was a capture the flag game. Hermes, Hephaustus, Athena, and Me vs. Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter, and Ares.

Me, Annabeth, and the Stoll Brothers were going to come around the other teams left flank. The Stoll brothers kept going on and on about some secret weapon they have, but me and Annabeth barely talked.

Once the horn was blown, the game was on. We were already on enemy territory when an Ares kid jumps at me from the bushes. I turned around but it was already too late, I couldn't block, then all of a sudden "Thump!"

I look down to see the Ares kid on the floor with a toilet plunger stuck to his face.

I looked over to the Stoll brothers… They had a huge crossbow that shot toilet plungers.

They looked up at me and said, "How do you like our secret weapon?"

" It's great."

So we kept advancing. We could see the flag in a clearing, but before I was able to jump out to get it, Annabeth pulled me back. I asked, "What's wrong, the flag is right there?"

"Percy, about earlier today…um…"

But she never got to finish because an arrow came out of the woods and strait towards her head.

I grabbed her by the helmet and pushed her down to the ground. She looked at me furious and screamed, "What did you do that fo…Oh my gods! Percy you're hurt."

Sure enough I looked down, and sticking out of my shoulder was a golden arrow. It didn't hurt at all, though; I looked up at Annabeth and saw her completely different. She looked beautiful… her hair was gleaming in the moonlight and her eyes sparkled with tears. Our faces were like two inches apart.

I looked into her beautiful eyes and kissed her. I never have felt any thing like it. She didn't resist, she kissed me back just as fiercely. We separated, then everything went into a blur and the lights went out.


	4. Im in the Big House Again

Chapter 4: I am in the Big House…Again Chapter 4: I am in the Big House…Again

I woke up in the Big house. I looked around the room it was empty. I tried to remember what had happened then it hit me… I had kissed Annabeth. I don't know what had gotten into me, it was like someone else had taken over my body, but I kissed her.

There was a knock on the door and someone came in, it was Chiron.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so great. What happened?"

"One of the Aphrodite kids gave one of the Apollo kids an arrow. But this is a special arrow… it's cupid's arrow. When one hits you, you would fall in love with the first person you see and then you would pass out. In this case you saw Annabeth."

I felt like a total retard. I slammed my fists against my nightstand, knocking it over; I put my face in my pillow and screamed. Well now I know why I kissed her.

I promised myself I would kill whoever did this.

Then Chiron said, "She is in a lot of pain you know."

I look up and said, "What?"

"After you passed out she took you to the Big house immediately and sat by your side until we had to make her leave."

I didn't know what to feel. I was about to say something but there was a knock at the door and then someone stepped inside… it was Annabeth.

When she saw that I was awake she turned bright red and I had a feeling that I did too.

She looked around nervously, looking at everything but me and said, "Um… I just came to see if Percy was feeling better… I better get going..."

And with that she stepped out of the room and closed the door, but I could hear her running down the hallway.


	5. This is Why i hate Prophecies

Chapter 5: This is Why I Hate Prophesies Chapter 5: This is Why I Hate Prophesies

Chiron said, "I'm afraid there is worse news…Grover is missing."

I sat up so fast that my shoulder started to bleed again

"What happen?"

"He disappeared near Machu Pichu, Peru."

"How can I help him?"

Chiron said only one word, "Oracle."



When I stepped in to the attic there was a warm breeze that brushed against my face. I sat on the stool in front of the mummy and asked, "What is my fate?"

Nothing happened then-

You shall accept this quest of fright

_The seeker, the king, the clear-eyed one, and the lover shall fight_

_You will look for the lost one in the land of rain_

_But you may never see the one who loves you most again._

I knew it was useless to ask the mummy for more. So I walked down stairs.

Annabeth and Chiron were waiting for me on the porch.

Chiron looked worried and Annabeth looked like she had been crying.

Chiron asked, "What did it say."

So I said, "You shall accept this quest of fright."

No one moved

"_The seeker, the king, the clear-eyed one, and the lover shall fight"_

Chiron and Annabeth exchanged nervous looks.

"_You will look for the lost one in the land of rain"_

That one seemed pretty obvious to everyone.

But then I stopped and Annabeth urged me to say the last line. Reluctantly I said,

"_But you may never see the one who loves you most again."_

I looked at the floor, wondering who that could be.

When I looked up Chiron was deep in thought and Annabeth stood as still as a statue.


	6. I have more girl Problems

Chapter 6: I Have More Girl Problems Chapter 6: I Have More Girl Problems

I was fully recovered the next day. I went down to the sword arena; I always went there when something was bothering me. When I got there I wasn't alone. On the bleachers were Silena and Beckendorf holding hands. I looked at how happy they were together. I wish I had someone like that to be at my side. I turned around and started to walk back to my cabin but then changed course and went down to the beach.

I sat on the sand for hours just looking at the waves. Then I felt a presence behind me and without turning around I said, "Annabeth you can come out now."

She appeared out of thin air and said, "I was just… walking by…"

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I said

"What?"

"The ocean. It can be as fierce as a battle but as calm as a spring field."

"I guess it is."

I turned around and looked at her, she turned bright pink and turned her face away. I got up, wiped the sand of my pants, and walked up to her. Her face still turned away.

"Annabeth look at me."

She slowly turned her face to look at me.

"About the day before yesterday..." But I didn't get to finish.

She cut me off and said, "I'm sorry."

That caught me totally off guard then I asked, "Why, you didn't do anything wrong."

She looked up at me and then broke into tears, I put my arm around her to comfort her, and all she said in between sobs was, "I-I am so-sosorryy…I'm so sorry…"

I tried to comfort her by saying, "It's all right. You haven't done anything."

But all she said was, " I'm so sorry Percy…it's just with Mt. St. Helens… and…the arrow…and the prophecy…" her voice faltered and she didn't say anything else, she just cried.

After she relaxed I said, "Everything is going to be all right…don't worry."

Then she said, "No it's not going to be all right Percy. Percy, I love you… I love you too much I can't …I can't lose you..." She turned around and ran. I tried to catch up to her but she put on her hat and disappeared.

But I knew her well enough to follow her. She had left footprints through the mud that lead all the way to the top of Half-Blood Hill. I could hear someone crying.

I walked up to the air and felt around and took off Annabeth's cap. Her figure shimmered back into life.

I knelt down next to her. I lifted her head up so I could see her beautiful gray eyes and then I kissed her, it was the best feeling ever, nothing else mattered. It was just me and her on the top of Half-Blood Hill. We separated, our foreheads still touching, we smiled, and this time she kissed me. It was the most perfect thing in the world.

When we stopped, I looked at her and wiping a tear from her cheek and said, "No arrow made me love you, I already did."

I couldn't tell how long we stayed on that hill afterward. I sat down at the base of Thalia's tree with Annabeth. Her head leaning against my shoulder, we held hands until sunset.

We walked down to the dinning pavilion holding hands. We didn't care if the other campers saw us, we didn't care about anything other than each other. We had to sit at different tables, so before we separated she planted another kiss on me, she smiled and turned back to her table were all her siblings were staring wide-eyed at me and then at Annabeth. After I had sat down at my table all by myself, was when I realized everyone was looking at me and Annabeth, even Chiron and Mr. D.


	7. Like a Dream

Chapter 7: Even the Centaur Knows Chapter 7: Like A Dream

Everything seemed like it was a dream, you know, like one of those dreams that you know are too good to be true so you wake up.

But it wasn't a dream, it was actually happening. I looked around and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I was trying to enjoy this feeling, this feeling of love, gratitude, companionship, respect, and excitement beyond measure. But somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice, told me not to get too comfortable, because there was much much worse to come. And no matter how hard I tried not to listen and just enjoy myself, the voice kept coming back. And the worse part was...I knew it was right.



When everyone lined up to make their sacrifices to the gods I was behind Silena, an Aphrodite child, she looked back smiled and said congratulations and turned back around.

Then I remembered. I turned Silena around by the shoulder; she looked up at me afraid and surprised.

"You were the one who did it, weren't you?"

Now she looked freaked out. "What are you talking about?"

"The arrow."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were the one who gave the Apollo kid the arrow."

She blushed and looked away. "So what?"

I thought for a bit then said, "Thank you."

I didn't wait for her reaction; I just moved in front of her and threw a big steak into the flames. I prayed to Athena to forgive me for falling in love with her daughter, I thanked Aphrodite for letting it work out between Annabeth and me, and I prayed to my dad for everything.



After dinner I walked back to my cabin, I sat on my porch and looked up into the stars. I thought about everything and nothing (if that make any sense). I tried to remember the constellations Annabeth had taught me.

I think I saw the big and little dipper, Scorpio, and then my eyes caught the one constellation I knew was there… the huntress.

I sighed and went in to my cabin, I layed down in bed and stared at the bronze hippocampi on the roof that Tyson had made.

After an hour of staring at the roof I close my eyes and I wrapped my hand around my pillow and listened to the sounds around my cabin.

Then I heard a sound I usually don't hear; the shuffling of feet out side of my cabin. I froze.

The doorknob slowly turned and a dark figure entered my room. I held on to riptide waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The figure slowly got closer to me until it was right next to my bed. I felt a curtain of hair brush my face along with lips like rubies, I sighed and relaxed…_Annabeth._


	8. A clue

Chapter 8: A Clue

**Chapter 8: A Clue**

"_Where are you taking me?!" Grover shouted._

_No answer._

"_Tell me!! Please!! I don't want to die!!"_

_Silence._

_Grover looked up into the dense, green canopy above._

_All of the sudden Grover saw a glint from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look and what he saw was spectacular._

"_It's…It's…"_

_The monster that had been dragging Grover turned around and hit him in the head._

_The last thing Grover said was, "The Pyramid…I found the Silver Pyra…" _

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. I couldn't. There was a weight over my chest. I looked down and sighed in relief. I was Annabeth's arm.

I looked over at the angel lying down next to me. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled. I couldn't help it I had to smile back. She sat up on the bed and pulled the bed sheets up to cover herself.

She leaned in and kissed me, but I was too freaked out to respond. She pulled away and looked at me strait in my sea green eyes, and even though I hadn't said anything she knew something was wrong.

"Grover is in trouble."

"Why? What happened? Wait…how do you know?"

"I had a dream about him. He was being dragged by a monster and he said something about a Silver Pyramid."

Annabeth thought for a moment, but then said, "I don't know what he means…But we are going to find out."

I started to get up to go tell Chiron but she pulled me back onto the bed.

She smiled and looked at me, "In the morning."

"Why?"

"Cuz we are busy doing something else." Then she dropped the sheet.

**How did you like it? Please rreview… if I don't get at least 3 more ratings I wont continue. I need motivation. Hahahaha. See you guys soon. I will update almost everyday if you give me the right "motivation." I know what you are thinking, "You have no life." Well I broke my foot so I can't do anything so ha. Sorry that this chapter waz a bit…expliset.**


	9. The Gods watch TV

**Chapter 9: The Gods Watch TV**

_Throne Room, Olympus-_

"_I'm bored!" moaned Demeter._

"_Turn on the Hepheastus channel. Lets see what's on." Said Ares_

"_Wait! I need to hit the can. Give me a sec." And with that Apollo ran to the bathroom._

_When Zeus turned on the TV, this is what they saw: (In big fluffy letters) The Adventures of Percy and Annabeth; Coming to you live 24/7_

_Aphrodite started to clap her hands giddily, "I love this show."_

_And when the screen switched to the live footage... you don't want to know what they saw. _

_Hermes dropped his cell phone,_

_Artemis and Heista covered their eyes,_

_Ares mouth hung open,_

_Zeus was trying to hold back a laugh,_

_Poseidon shifted uncomfortably in his chair,_

_Hepheastus mumbled something about only trusting Automons,_

_Hera shook her head and frowned,_

_Demeter and Aphrodite were watching intently,_

_Athena started to glow dangerously red and her chair started to melt._

_Apollo finally came out of the bathroom and said, "Ares, stop watching por…Holy… is that Percy and Annabeth."_

_Zeus couldn't hold it in anymore, he let out the loudest laugh you would ever hear, and all the male gods chimed in, none of them could stop laughing. _

_Until Aphrodite stood up and said, "SHUT UP!! IM WATCHING!!" That only made the guys laughs even more hysterical._

_By this time Athena had melt her throne so much that she had reached the floor._

_Hades' Palace, Underworld-_

_Hades and Persephone were gaping at the screen. _

_Big House, Camp Half-Blood-_

_Dionysus and Chiron were staring at the screen. Mr. D just went back to reading his wine magazines but Chiron was still gaping at the screen so Mr. D had to turn it off._

"_Give them some privacy."_

AAAHHHHHH!!

Annabeth was shaking me trying to wake me up.

I sat up and I was breathing heavily.

"That was the worst nightmare I have ever had."

"What was it about?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

And with that, me and Annabeth put on some cloths and ran too the Big House to tell Chiron about Grover.

**Thanx 4 the awesome reviews. This chapter was mostly supposed to be funny, hope you liked it. You know the drill, I need my motivation. Plz keep submitting reviews. No being mean or I'll come after you with an RPG. And if you guys are as nice as you were last time… I will write a new chapter tomorrow.**


	10. I make a New Friend

**Chapter 10: I Make a New FriendChapter **

After I told Chiron about a my dream there was a deep silence, then,

"It seems that Grover was looking for _El Mano de Vida."_

I looked at Chiron really confused and asked, "What the heck is that?"

"_El Mano de Vida _means the hand of life in Spanish," That voice came from a boy sitting on the couch in the corner of a room; I swore he wasn't there a moment ago.

He looked about my age and height, he wore camouflage pants like the army soldiers, black hair, he wore a plane gray shirt, he wore a necklace with one symbol hanging down the middle… a half moon, and you could tell he was a bit Hispanic.

He stood up and walked over to me and shook my hand and said, "My name is Sebastian Cortez. And you must be Percy Jackson?"

I nodded and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than just your name." Then he turned to face Annabeth and he smiled,

"And this beautiful angel must be Annabeth Chase?" And as he said this he took her hand in his and bent down and kissed it, like in one of those cheesy old fashion movies.

Annabeth blushed and giggled really softly, "Yup."

That's when Chiron butted in (thank gods), "Sebastian Cortez knows all about the Silver Pyramid."

That's when I came back to my senses, "Oh Ya, you said something about a hand of life."

That made Sebastian look serious again, "Yes, you see, the ancient Incas built the Silver Pyramid to protect their gift."

Now I was really confused, "What gift?"

"The gift from Pan. The Incas didn't know who Pan was but they knew whereever he went, plants blossomed. So they worshiped him for a thousand years until Pan gave them a gift…the Hand of Life."

"And what does this thing do?"

"It sort of works like the Golden Fleece, it brings every thing to life, but only wild things."

Then Annabeth asked sheepishly, "So that is why the Satyrs are looking for it? To bring back all the wild places?"

He smiled, "Exactly."

Then I asked the question I regretted as soon as I said it, "Wait. How do we know that you do not work for Kronos?"

His head whipped around, his eyes full of anger, he took one step closer to me then vanished.

I looked around trying to find him, then I felt cold steel pushing up against my skin, and someone whispered in my ear, "Don't you ever say I work for Kronos! He tortured and killed my father and sister!"

Then I could feel the swords recede from my thought. I turned around to see Sebastian putting away his two swords. They shrank in his hand until it they were two pocket knifes.

After he slid them in his pocket he looked up at me and that is when I had a good look at his eyes. They were silver, not like Annabeth's dull gray eyes, his were shiny, like real silver. He took a big breath and said, " I am Sebastian Cortez, son of the goddess of the moon and hunt, Artemis."

**I personally love that chapter! What do you think? Please Review cuz I need my "Motivation." Thank you for your awesome reviews guys. And there seemed to be some confusion. There were 2 dreams with an "intermission" in between. It was not one big dream. And if you guys are nice again I will write another chapter again 2morrow. PS: RPG is Rocket Propelled Grenade.**


	11. Oh Snap

Chapter 11: Oh Snap

**Chapter 11: Oh Snap!!**

My mouth just hung open. No way this guy could be a child of Artemis. She vowed never too love a man. I thought about it for a bit and he did sort of look like her, black hair, silver eyes, commanding presence.

Chiron cleared his thought, "We need to take care of the problem at hand."

That woke me up out of my daze; I turned around to look at Annabeth, Her mouth made a big "O".

"How are we going to get to Peru as fast as possible?"

He smirked and started tinkering with his necklace, "I have my ways."

Silence

"You guys should come meet my sister." He turned around and started heading out the door, we followed.

Outside there was nobody except us three. I looked around but couldn't see anyone. That's when Sebastian whistled three times.

Out of the woods came a wolf. I jumped back, but it didn't seem to notice me, it just went strait up to Sebastian's side.

That's when my ADHD kicked in, "Your sister is a wolf?"

The wolf looked up at me with its silver eyes and did something I didn't think was possible… it transformed.

Where a wolf once stood was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she had black long hair, was a bit shorter than me, perfectly tanned, silver eyes, and the only thing she wore was a silver dress that went down to about the middle of her thighs.

She walked up to me and said, "Hello, I am Andrea." After I introduced my self, she gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. I felt like a tomato I was so red.

She didn't seem to notice cuz she moved onto Annabeth and did the same thing. After she had finished, Sebastian explained, "That is how you say hello in Peru, no joke."

Andrea smiled, revealing here fangs, they weren't like vampire fangs they were just a bit longer than normal, she giggled and walked right up to me and said, "Don't worry. I don't bite…much." And after she said that she opened her mouth and bit the air a millimeter from my mouth. She turned around walked back into the woods.

Sebastian turned his attention back to us, "Go pack your stuff. Be ready by sunset." With that he walked into the woods and followed Andrea.

Annabeth turned to face me; there was a mix of Anger, confusion, and happiness in her face. It looked like she was about to tell me off but she just headed of to her cabin.

**Hate it! Love it! What do you think? Be nice or I will come after you with an RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade). I am posting 2 chapters today cuz im a generous person.**


	12. I pick and lose a fight

Chapter 12: I Pick and Lose a Fight

**Chapter 12: I Pick and Lose a Fight**

Annabeth and me were waiting outside of the Big House for our transportation to arrive.

I looked at Annabeth; she still was trying to ignore me. I was about to say something but there was a gust of air and the sound of twigs breaking.

I turned to face the direction of were the sound came from… it was a boat.

I mean like a completely black boat that was floating in the air about 5 feet of the ground.

Then a shout came from the bow, "Get on you slow pokes."



Once we were on the boat it looked normal enough.

"How do you like it? It was a gift from your father to my mom." The voice came from behind me. I whipped around to find myself face to face with Andrea. And when I say face to face I mean like our noses were touching. She stepped back and said, "Don't get too exited Romeo."

As she walked away I turned to Annabeth, she was fuming. She stared at me for a couple seconds then slapped me.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For flirting with a wolf."

I had completely forgotten Andrea was a wolf.

"EW!! Your right."

"Duh."

A few hours later-

We were somewhere over Panama.

I was sitting on the railing near the bow and Annabeth was reading her book while leaning on the mast.

I hadn't seen Sebastian or Andrea for hours.

I started to look for the bathroom.

I went to ask Annabeth but she just said, "EW!! Why don't you go ask Andrea."

That was when Sebastian walked by, he brushed past me and then I herd Annabeth yelp, I whipped around and Annabeth was pink.

_He did no just slap my girlfriend's butt_ I thought. I ran up to him and pushed him.

"Lay off her."

He turned around and chuckled, "Last I heard was that you laid on her." He turned around and headed towards the bow.

"How does he know?" And then I thought for a sec, "No way! This can be happening!"

I whipped my head around and sure enough there was cupid holding a video camera.



"_Lay off her."_

Sebastian turned around and chuckled, "_Last I heard was that you laid__ on__ her."_ He turned around and headed towards the bow.

Then the TV went to commercials.

All eyes were on 3 gods. Artemis, Posiedon, and Athena.

Then Apollo said, "Dang Artemis! Your boy is good!"

And everyone burst out in laughter, everyone except Poseidon and Athena.

**Percy just got owned!! How did you like it. I know there are going to be questions so these are the awnsers: The first time the gods were watching TV was a dream, but this time it was real. Please Review, I need my "Motivation" or I will stop.**


	13. Lets put on a show

**Chapter 13: Lets Put on a Show**

After I explained to Annabeth about Hepheastus TV she said, "So the whole mythological world knows about _that_ night?"

"Yup."

"And the Arrow?"

"Yup."

"And the little fight you and Sebastian had?"

"Yup."

"This can't be happening."

"I said the same exact thing."

Akward silence…

"Listen Annabeth, I'm sorry about flirting with the wolf."

"I'z OK, and I'm sorry about flirting with Sebastian."

She leaned in to me and kissed me.

Then I said, "You know we're on TV."

"Then we better put on a show."



Several hours later-

"We are landing soon so all hands on deck." Boomed the loudspeaker.

I jumped out of my hammock and ran up the stairs to the deck.

I was greeted by Annabeth, Andrea, and Sebastian who were all ready to travel.

As soon as they saw me they started to laugh. I looked down all I was wearing were my boxers and a white shirt.



On Olympus-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" was all the other gods could say.

Everyone except Posiedon was cracking up.

Then everyone went silent to see what happened next:

Annabeth stepped forward and said_, "You know what…I think you should stay like that."_ She stepped even closer.

"_You're a monster."_ Said Percy. He stepped so close to her that there noses were touching.

Annabeth purred like a tiger. And both of them started to close the gap and then…

The TV went to commercials.

"WWWWHHHHHAAATTTTT??" screamed all the gods in unison.

Apollo turned to face Athena and then said, "Your girl is feisty!!" Then he purred like a tiger.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD APOLLO!!"

**Please review!! If I get 50 reviews by tomarrow I will post 2 new chapters. They have to be nice reviews.**


	14. The Truth

**I would like to thank all of you for being an awesome audience**

**I would like to thank all of you for being an awesome audience. This is accualy my first fan fic ever. So thank you for being awesome. And a special thanx to:**

**Kiss rocks god of thunder-for being my first reader and he/she has stuck with the story all the way.**

**Sistergrimm2- for being EXTREMLY supportive (even though her profile scares me)**

**These next 2 chapters are 4 u guys.**

**Now on with the "50th Review Celebration"**

**Chapter 14: The Truth**

We had been walking for hours. We were surrounded be lush, green rain forest on all sides. The air was alive with the sounds of exotic birds flying around.

Finally I built up the courage to talk to Sebastian. The conversation started with something like this, "So…"

No reply.

"So… this Silver Pyramid, is it protected by something?"

Without looking at me Sebastian said, "It is protested by the Chupa-Cabra."

"The whoda whata?"

"The Chupa-Cabra. It is a legend in most Spanish speaking countries, made to scare little kids."

"What does it mean?"

"The Goat-Sucker."

I couldn't hold it in, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

I was laughing so hard I started to cry.

"It is not funny." He snapped

"Sorry."

"This thing can kill you in a millisecond if it felt like it."

"Oh." That was when I shut my trap.

A couple minutes later-

"Not to be rude… but you said your sister was killed by Kronos."

He let out a sad sigh, "She was killed physically but my mother took pity on her and put her spirit inside a wolf."

"I guess that is sort of cool, being able to turn into an animal at will."

"Sort of. But on full moon she cannot control herself she will eat anything she sees."

"Scary."

I looked up, it was getting dark so I could see all the stars. There was the huntress hovering over us… always watching, always protecting.

I asked Sebastian, "Did you know Zoe Nightshade?"

He chuckled, "I knew her alright. I loved her. She was my girlfriend."

"Say what?"

"My mother allowed her to love me back since she knew I was trust worthy."

"Oh. But wasn't she a bit…serious?"

"To you guys, she is full of laughter when she around her friends. I guess everytime I see you with Annabeth it sort of reminded me about Zoe. Hey listen bro… I'm sorry about bugging you two. Can we be friends?"

He put out his hand, and I shook it.

"Sure."

**Yay!! Now for da next chapter. FTW **


	15. The Vision

Chapter 15: The Vision

**Chapter 15: The Vision**

Me, Thalia, and Nico surrounded by an army of monster. We were the only survivers of a raid on our camp. We were cut, brusied, and tired. We knew we weren't going to last very long. How ironic… the three children of the Big Three were the only people standing against the whole Titan Army.

"_We need help!" I yelled to the other two. They nodded._

_There was a flash and then whole first row of monsters disintegrated. I looked around to see the people who did it. I saw Sebastian he yelled, "I'll buy you some time. Hurry and make a plan!"_

_After he said that he turned around to face the whole Titan Army by himself._

_He took a deep breath and then charged. Everyone who met one of his blades fell and never rose again. Every time he moved it looked like he turned into an animal, a tiger, a bear, a wolf, a lion._

_He took out the first four rows of monsters in a flash. He was about to move onto the fifth row but his body went rigid, he fell to his knees, there was a spear sprouting out of his back. I try to run to help him but every step I took would take me farther away from him. _

_And evil laughter rang in my ears it said, "Run little hero. I will always catch up."_

I woke up to see 3 pairs of eyes staring at me. I was in a cold sweat and I was shivering.

Annabeth wrapped her hands around me. I held her close. I need to know someone was there with me. Someone to never leave my side.

A tear rolled down my cheek. That was strange because I wasn't crying. I looked up and saw that Annabeth's eyes were full of tears.

That only made me hug her closer.

**Thank you guys for joining in my "50****th**** Review celebration." See you next time. Don't forget to review**


	16. The Cloud Forest

**Hey how's it going? I would like to thank all of you 4 actually reading my writing you don't know how happy you people make me.**

**Chapter 16: The Cloud Forest**

Sebastian had told me that we were about to enter the Cloud Forest but nothing prepared me for it. You couldn't see your own hands because the fog was so dense. We had to literally hold hands to know were everyone was.

I was at the back of the line holding hands with Annabeth who held hands with Sebastian who was holding Andrea's tail because she was in wolf form. The only reason we knew were we were going was because of Andrea's keen sense of smell. While we were walking Sebastian was telling us a story.

"The Silver Pyramid had more than one guardian. I already told you about the Chupa-Cabra but there is also another protector, a village that surrounds the base of the Silver Pyramid it is called Lo…What's wrong Andrea?"

There was some growling and then a painful yelp. I could fell that someone was pulling Annabeth and she started to scream but I grabbed her by the waist pulled her close to me. She smelled faintly of blood.

She started to hyperventilate and then she yelled, "My arm!! Oh my Gods!! What is happening to my arm?! I can't move it!!"

Then had an idea, I willed the fog to move out of the way and surprisingly it did _Of coarse fog is partly made up of water vapor._

But when I saw Annabeth's arm I freaked out, it had three teeth marks that were pouring blood and her arm was turning black.

Then I had another idea. A naiad had taught me how to heal wounds by cleansing them with water.

"Annabeth I have an idea. It may be a bit uncomfortable but it is your only chance."

She nodded her head. I made the water vapor accumulate over my hand to create a floating ball of water, then I slowly placed the ball of water over the wounds, immediately the water soaked into them, then I willed the water to start filling the veins but not enter the heart, the next step was to get all the water out as fast as possible, once the water came out it was no longer translucent but instead black.

I let the water fall to the floor. Annabeth's arm was pale but at least it was not black. Now the wound was easy to heal with some ambrosia.

After I told her to eat some Ambrosia and once I had finished wrapping the wound was the first time I noticed Annabeth's face. She looked terrified but that wasn't the scary part. Her face was splattered with something silver. I took a closer look. I had no idea what it was. There was only on thing left to do, I took some off her cheek and put it my mouth, I immediately spit it out.

"Blood." Was all I said. I was now in survival mode, nothing else matter except getting Annabeth and myself to some place safe.

"Blood from what?" asked Annabeth

"No idea."

"We have to go help Sebastian and Andrea."

"We can't do anything until you are healed."

"But-" She was about to protest but she fainted because of the lack of blood.

I caught her and I leaned her up against a tree.



On Olympus-

All the gods had been holding their breath and when finally Annabeth's arm was not black they all cheered.

Athena was the happiest, she was cheering and running in circles doing her "Happy Dance."

She was so happy she ran around and hugged all the gods even Poseidon.

Then she said to him, "For your son's act of bravery I will allow him and my daughter live a happy life together, I shall no longer pester them."

Then all the gods cheered even louder.

Ya!! She-is-ALIVE!!Muhahahahahahahahaah! Thanx 4 reading you guys. Sorry some of my other chapters were a bit weird. But plz review it makes me very happy. I like Platypuses.


	17. Remember

**Hey everyone I am dedicating these next 2 chapters to:**

**CloudyAlore**

**OnixNiner**

**4kitty101**

**Thank u guys 4 being really nice with your reviews. I have bad news… I am going to the island were they speak English but with a funny accent and I am going to the county that won the Euro Cup, guess which countries they are. I will be gone for 9 days. I might be able to write tomorrow right before I leave. Plz don't forget about me when I leave.**

**Chapter 17: Remember**

I remembered when I first saw Annabeth. What I liked most about her then was her hair. Long curly strands of smooth flowing blonde hair…Princess curls was what I called them.

But now those princess curls were full of dirt and messed up so it looked more like a birds nest.

I remembered after we came back with the fleece and went chariot racing she kissed me on the cheek.

Her once perfect lips were now chapped and white.

I remembered the dance on Olympus. She was so happy, so relaxed, and so beautiful.

But know she was slumped over against the base of a tree; her lightly tan skin was all but transparent

I remembered Mt. St. Helens. My first kiss, I don't know if it was for luck or if she actually meant it.

Then I remembered the oracle. _But you may never see the one who loves you most again._

If that was Annabeth, I will never let that prophecy come true. I would die if I could never see her again.

Annabeth's breathing started to become louder until she spoke, "Why are you crying Seaweed Brain?"

I hadn't noticed I had been crying, I put her hand in mine and I helped her up. And slowly we started to walk to who knows where.

A few hours later-

"At least we are not in the cloud forest any more." I said

"Yup, look! What are those ruins?"

"Only one way to find out."

We started to climb up a very steep slope to see what Annabeth had been talking about.

At the top of the hill we were gaping in awe.

"Machu Pichu, we are close."


	18. A Unpleasant Reunion

**Chapter 18: An Unpleasant Reunion**

We were surrounded by tourists who were visiting the ruins. We looked around to see our surroundings. Machu Pichu was built on a small mountain and right next to it was a really tall and big mountain whose name I do not know. Machu Pichu was surrounded by many mountains that were covered with tropical vegitation and there was no sign of civilization any were around.

Machu Pichu its self was beautiful. All the houses and shrines were built of gray stone, and even though most of the buildings were ruins I couldn't help but imagine how beautiful this place would have been when it was whole.

"I think we should climb to the top of that big mountain and check if we can see something." I suggested.

"Good idea."

So we started a long climb up the huge mountain. We had to climb very steep stairs and we had to crawl through caves but we finally got to the top in little over an hour. We were the only ones there except for four other tourists: two old people and a man in a suit and a red headed girl that that was looking around.

Annabeth and me were trying to see a glimpse of a Silver Pyramid or a sign that could help us find Sebastian and Grover. All I could see was green, green, and look more green.

"Nothing. Do you see anything?" I asked.

"Nope, nothing." So we sat down and tried to think of a new plan.

There was a sudden gust of wind and I heard someone scream. I looked around and saw that one of the tourists was about to fall off the edge.

I sprinted over to her and pulled her back by her shirt her shirt. It started to rip so I grabbed her by the waist and pulled with all my might. We both fell backwards, bruised but alive. I examined the girl I had just saved who was laying on top of me. Her face looked familiar and then it hit me. It couldn't be.

"Rachel?"

"Oh my God!! Is that you Percy?"

**Dramatic music How did you like that? Please review. I might be able to write another chapter tomarrow right before I leave. If I don't I will write to you in about 10 days. Plz don't forget about me.**


	19. Different

**Hey everybody. I was able to write today. CloudyAlore I'm going to England and Spain not Jamaica and Switzerland. Im going to try to write two chapter 2day**

**Chapter 19: Different**

I had forgotten how to get up until Annabeth landed a well aimed kick to my ribcage.

Me and Rachel scrambled to our feet, and that was when I said, "Rachel, is that really you?"

"Yeah. Why do you say that?"

"You look…Different."

And when I say different I mean HOT. She had grown her face had somehow lost all of its freakles and her hair was realy tidy and clean. And how should I say this without sounding to disgusting, she had gotten…_curves._ She was wearing a pink jacket and a really short shorts that had PINK written over the butt. Not saying I payed too much attention to her butt, but that thing was..."

My daydreaming was interrupted by Rachel saying, "Hey Percy! My eyes are up here."

I must have been drooling cuz I got another well aimed kick by Annabeth, but this time you don't want to know were she hit me.

Then Annabeth went onto explaining our situation to Rachel while I was rolling on the floor groaning.



With in an 2 hours we were ready to go on our journey. We had no idea were Sebastian and Andrea were but to get to the Silver Pyramid we had Rachel to lead us. She somehow can see this glow on the floor that she says leads to the Silver Pyramid. Annabeth wasn't impressed, she was never impressed with anything Rachel does.

She said that we had a 2 day hike infront of us. Personally I was feeling pretty awful at the moment, I think I was getting alttatude sickness and since Annabeth wasn't talking to me that made me feel worse. But we couldn't stop.

Hopefully whatever got Sebastian and Andrea also got Grover, and if that is the case then we are going to have to save them all.

**How did you like it? Plz tell me your thought, and review. I don't like mean reviews though. K onto the next chapter.**


	20. Falls Apart

**Chapter 20: Falls Apart**

Half a day into the hike no had talked. I desised to strike up a conversation, "Have you seen any thing suspicious resently Rachel?"

She looked really happy to have someone to talk too, "Yes and No, I have seen many more monsters recently but none of them tried to attack me."

"Interesting." Said Annabeth.

"The zombie speaks!!" I said jokingly

She gave me one of those mocking smiles that says _You're lucky I'm even talking._

"It is interesting because this must mean that monsters going to the **Gathering."**

"What do you mean by the **Gathering." **Asked Rachel

"Well you mortals wouldn't know. It is a gathering of all the monsters that occurs every thousand years." Replied Annabeth. When she said Mortals she said it with such hate it really ticked me off.

"What is your problem Annabeth?! Rachel is a person! Why do you treat her like she is some kind of disease." I shouted

"I treat her like a disease because _her kind_ is a disease!! They poison the enviroment!"

"HER KIND!! Annabeth, you and me are half human too!! Rachel is the only person that you treat like an animal!!"

After I said that she stormed off into the woods. I ran after her.

When I caught up she wouldn't look at me. I kept trying to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. I had to pin her against a tree so that she would look at me.

She was crying like crazy. Her gray eyes were know almost black and they were red from crying. I had her hands pinned down against a tree so she couldn't move.

She struggled, shouted, and kicked but I wouldn't let her go. When she finally calmed down she just stared at my eyes. Stared…and stared…and stared.

Then she did the last thing I would have thought she would do…she leaned forward and kissed me.

I let her arms go and they drifted up to rest on my neck and she whispered, "Sorry."

I pulled her close to me by her waist and the rest was history.



On Olympus-

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" said all the gods in unison.

"I don't get what is so cute. To teens making-out it's…" Said Ares.

"I swear if you don't shut up I will stick a spear up the place were the sun don't shine." Threatened Athena.

Apollo looked cunfuzed, "Were is that ….Oh….EW!!"

**Bye!! I'm leaving to England and Spain later today. I wont be able to post for 10 days. But plz review. Plz don't forget about me. Im going to keep writing in the plane. I'll miss you guys. Cries**


	21. True Pain

**Hey Guys! This is me reporting to you live from Madrid, Spain!! You don't know how much I missed u peeps. But I have got good advice before u come to Europe.**

**Things to know:**

**The Patron goddess of London is Athena (Lots of statues o her) but they London people apparently enjoy painting pictures of Artemis and her hunters naked (as soon as I looked I turned away so don't worry I am not a perv)**

**If you don't like walking Europe is not the place to go (with my broken foot it was torture walking all over London and Madrid)**

**The Patron goddess of Madrid is Aphrodite (apparently she likes to pose naked)**

**If you are gay, Lesbos, transsexual, or bi London is the place to go (not to offend u or anything but I don't swing that way)**

**These next chapters I dedicate to any of you who are speak more than one language, were born in a different country, or have an accent. (I personally speak Spanish and English, I was born in America but I am a citizen in Peru, European Union, and US. And I only get a Spanish accent when I am under a lot of pressure. Strange.)**

**Chapter 21: True Pain**

Sebastian POV

My eyes opened to see and dark sky, full of stars sparkling bright against the black background, the almost complete moon sat sadly in the sky right over me. I couldn't move my arm and I could see Andrea´s lifeless body being dragged next to me thought the dirt.

I tried to help her but my body wasn't responding right. Every time I tried to move a part of my body another part responded instead. If I tried to bend my arms my neck would flinch and if I tried to bend my knees my pinky would flex. _It´s_ poison did that to you, it made you lose all muscular control.

My arm was gushing a silver liquid from the several teeth marks implanted in my arm. The silver liquid flowed down my arm and slowly dripped into the dirt next to me. This liquid was one I knew well it was my blood.

The feeling was terrible. Not the feeling of external pain or fear of death it was the feeling of uselessness was what was tearing me apart. I was useless to help my sister who was more dead than alive. I was useless because I had lost my only friends in the cloud forest. They were probably wondering aimlessly through the dense fog, starving, and cold, and it was all my fault.

My arm had turned black by now. I didn't care. I was just a waste of space, like my father had told me. My whole life had been a lie, and when I found out why I had been so different from everyone else it just made everything worse. I had to run away when Kronos´s men attacked and my only companion was my sister and when Kronos´s men killed her I was alone.

But a year later while I was out hunting somewhere near Idaho I ran into Zoë Nightshade. She was disgusted by me but she took pity on me and told me her name and that she would take me to her mistress. At the time I didn't know that Artemis was her mistress but when I found out I went into a rage so fierce that if I told you what I had been thinking the author of this story would have rated this story XXXXXXXX.

I was mad because I had suffered my whole life because I had been rejected and neglected and what had my loving mother done…nothing. All she did was watch from the sideline not giving a shit about what happened to me.

It took all of the hunters to hold me back from destroying the rest of their camp. When I finally calmed down my mother told me why she couldn't intervene and that she was really sorry. I forgave her after a lot more "sorry"s and she told me that I could stay with the hunters for exactly a year and a day if I wanted to.

Me and Zoe became good friends in the first couple weeks and we would do everything together. We became really close; you may even say a bit closer than your average friends. And one day it sort of just happened…we kissed. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me; nothing else in the world mattered to me more than Zoe.

A couple of weeks later while we were walking through woods holding hands she covered my eyes and she said, "I have a secret for thee."

I always loved the way she talked. It annoyed most people but not me. So she led me deeper into the woods until we got to a clearing in the forest and she uncovered my eyes. And guess who was sitting there.

My sister Andrea. I was so happy I tackled her hugging her so fiercely that she almost past out. Then I turned and ran to Zoe and gave her the longest kiss I think is possible without breathing. Everything was perfect.

But one sad day I and Andrea had to leave and I never saw Zoe again.

A couple weeks later we ran into Chiron ho took us in and asked a favor of us. He asked if we could help on a quest to the Silver Pyramid, we said sure and everything fell into place.

But know I was useless. "This is true pain." I thought.

A spike of unbearable pain shot up my arm and into my chest. I screamed and passed out.

**Is he going to live or die? The next chapter is going to come out in 2 to 3 days. Plz review and hope to c u soon.**


	22. We get a Visit

**Hey guys I am back in good old California. I missed you guys so much and I have couple of ideas from visiting London and Madrid for future Chapters.**

**All of you have been awesome in the past with all the nice comments and reviews you have sent me. **

**But today I dedicate this to someone that I have already dedicated a chapter too.**

**One of my biggest fans is someone called Faye O'Connor (some of you might know her as CloudyAlore) has recently gotten in a terrible car crash with 3 other of her siblings. They were all seriously injured and had to be rushed to the hospital, Faye suffered from shattered bones from her knee to her toe, a punctured lung, and 5 broken ribs. **

**Thankfully they are recovering well and are going home soon. Plz keep them in your prayers. So Faye and family this is for u guys.**

**Chapter 22:We Get a Visit**

"I-mmm-accept-mmm-your-mmm-apolagy." I said with my hands around Annabeth's waist and my lips pressed against hers.

"I-mmm-haven't-mmm-finished." Mumbled Annabeth from behind my lips.

"mmmmmmmmmm."

"How cute." the voice was strangely familiar and it came from behind us.

Me and Annabeth quickly broke apart to search for the source of the voice. It came from the last person I would have ever expected.

"L-L-Luke?" was all I was able to get out.

"Alive and in the flesh." He said apparently enjoying the look of disbelief on our faces.

He had not changed a much, though, he looked a bit more rejuvenated and he had a menacing presence that sent a chill down my spine.

"We thought you were dead. We thought Kronos took over your body." Sputtered Annabeth.

"He did take over my body but I wasn't dead, I was just a temporary vessel until his body stabilized and he didn't need to inhabit another persons body."

"Why are you here?"

"Can't I just come and visit my favorite cousins?" he said sarcastically.

"No! You are a traitor! I hope you rot in Tartarus you bastard." Shouted Annabeth much to my amusement.

"Geez chill! I was just asking. Wouldn't want you two to get hurt so I just stopped by to check on you." He gave us a wicked smile and I suddenly had a feeling that he didn't just come to check on us.

I uncapped Riptide and lunged at Luke who made no attempt to block.

"Put that thing away wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." Luke made a flicking motion with his hand and my sword went flying out of my hand and got stuck in a tree 20 feet behind me.

Then he turned and fixed me with an evil stare. My body went rigid and I couldn't move. Luke laughed, his scar rippling over his cheek.

He slowly walked up to me and pulled out a dagger. Annabeth couldn't come and help me because she was also frozen…I was doomed.

Luke leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I should have done this a long time ago." He raised his dagger to my neck and was bout to stab when a dark figure jumped out of the bushes and jumped on Luke.

Luke was suspended in the air in the creatures grip. He kicked and stabbed the monster's hand and tried to break free but the creature slashed him in the face with one of its enormous claws and Luke moved no more.

The dark figure dropped Luke's body like a rag-doll and then it turned to face me with its huge glowing red eyes. I thought for sure I was a goner but I heard a voice in the back of my head and it said only two words "Follow me."

Then the monster turned around and jumped into the bushes. My body had unfrozen so I went over and grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her in the bushes after the monster.



We followed the creature for hours and hours, running through dense rainforest the whole way. There were all kind of strange and wonderful creatures there, I saw flowers of gold, insects that talked, fairies that looked like flowers, griffins, bobcats with manes of copper, and many other exotic creatures.

After a couple more hours we stopped at a clearing in the forest. The creature turned to face me and Annabeth and in a raspy voice it said, "We rest here for now."

It let out a low groan and laid down on the meadow flowers (or were they fairies).

The creature was the size of a large gorilla, it had long and shaggy dark brown hair covering all of its body, it's body resembled that of a gorilla, its had four legs and huge claws, the creature's face was covered in long hair except for the two huge red eyes, the mouth was not visible until it opened it and it was big enough to stick your whole head in, the mouth was lined with rows of razor sharp teeth, and it had to very long teeth on its bottom jaw that were so big that they had to hang out of its mouth. All in all this creature was you worst nightmare.

It slowly got up and stood on its hind legs to show us its full height (ten feet) and in a scratchy ghost like voice it said:

"I am the guardian, I am the Chupa-Cabra"

**Cliffhanger!! So how did you like it? I worked on this on the plane rides back to Cali and It was 12-13 hours on the planes. Talk about boring. Haha. Plz review cuz reviews make me happy. Have a question though… How many chapters are u allowed to have in one story. Plz answer me.**


	23. Full Moon

**Hey everyone! **

**Glad u liked my last chapter. I finally got to get the Chupa Cabra in the Story! YAY. But now this is another scene change. For all u Rachel and Sebastian fans this is for u.**

**Chapter 23: Full Moon**

Sebastian POV

I always hate full moon.

I could here Andrea howling far behind me. Hopefully those chains should keep her from causing any havoc while I'm gone.

My orders were clear: Get the girl and take her to safety. That was all I had to do.

I had been jumping from tree to tree for hours trying to find this mortal girl. Why was she so important any way? Why would a mortal be useful to _him?_

But something I had learned while I had been working for _him_ was to never question his authority. So I just cleared my mind of all those questions and focused on the task at hand.

I could smell human near by and I sped up. Trees whizzing past my ear making them tickle but this was no time to laugh. I stopped at a tiny clearing in the forest jumped down on the ground and looked for the girl.

It was very dark and silent that night no crickets chirped and it would seem that this place would be empty to the normal Half Blood, but then again I am not a normal half blood.

I couldn't see here but I could hear her heavy breathing and her rapid heart beat and the smell that humans give off was undeniably strong, she was here.

"Marko…" I said

Silence

"Marko…"

Silence

"You are not very good at this game cuz you are supposed to say 'Polo'"

I could hear her heart beat slowing down, she was relaxing.

I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me and I turned around. A girl walked out, she had dark red hair, perfectly tanned skin, and was wearing all pink.

If this was a normal situation I would have probably been flirting with that girl but it was NOT a normal situation at all.

"Come with me if you want to live." And right after I said that I realized how corny it had to have sounded and I started to laugh.

The mortal who apparently didn't find it funny said, "Why should I got with you? How do I know you don't work for Kronos?"

"I would take that back If I were you." I said, I could feel my temper rising and my fist starting to clench.

"I'm very sorry I didn't know it was that personal. Just take me to Percy and Annabeth."

"How did you know that I was taking you to them?"

"Seeing mortals can see through more than just mist."

It was true then. All the legends had been true. They can really read minds.

"Just hold on tight and take a deep breath." I said to her and I motioned her to hold onto my arm.

She took a breath and I did a **Shadow Step.** A **Shadow Step** it basically teleportation. I can go were ever I want as long as I had been there before or I had seen it.

The mortal screamed but it was muffled my all the **Dark Mist** that was enveloping us until everything went pitch black. This took a while because we are more than one person but it usually only takes half a millisecond.

The mortal girl went from holding my arm to hugging me. I could blame her. On your first **Shadow Step **you see your worst fears surround you.

I wonder what she saw. On my first **Shadow Step** I saw Andrea and Zoe both being tortured to death. Just thinking about it made my spine chill.

Once the **Dark Mist **subsided we were in a meadow. Actually the Meadow of the Fairies to be exact.

"Come on we need to fin them before sun rise."

But the girl was skipping through the flowers laughing.

"What's so funny?" She had just seen her worst fears and now she was laughing. What's with this girl?

Nothing I'm just happy. Her smile was so contagious I had to smile too. And I started laughing along too for some reason.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Rachel Dare." She said, she dropped all the flowers she had picked up and ran over to me, took my hand, and dragged me to the edge of the meadow.

"What are we doing?"

"Having fun. Race Ya!"And she started to run as fast as she could to the other side of the meadow. I could have beaten her in a heartbeat but I let her win.

"I win! Yay!" Shouted Rachel

I sat down and looked up into the stars. I could see all of them. No pollution, no lights, no sound to obscure the beauty of the night sky.

Rachel sat down next to me. Our hands touched for just a second and she pulled away blushing.

My eyes met hers and I knew we had a connection.

I could feel a weight being lifted of my shoulders and I had this feeling I haven't felt for a long time. This feeling what was it?

"Love." Answered Rachel

**YAYAYAYAYA!! Well this chappy was a bit longer than the others so I hope you guys liked it. Plz review and next chappy might come tomorrow might not. Depends.**

**TTYL**

**SeaweedBrain013**


	24. The King

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that my last chappy was so bad. I was writing it in a hurry**.

**This Chappy is for all you people who have felt left out and rejected in the past.**

**Chapter 24: The King**

"_YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY NAME!" Shouted a man in long golden robes with a golden circlet around his head._

"_YOU WILL NEVER BE KING!" as the man said this he kicked a small boy on the ground who had been bowing._

"_YOU ARE A WORTHLESS, FILTHY, TALENTLESS PIECE OF SPACE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Shouted the man who I would think would be a king. The boy who had been kneeling bowed one last time and ran out of what looked like a golden throne room. _

_I followed the boy. He had tears running through his eyes. He entered what looked like a peasant's room and slammed the door behind him._

_He kicked his bed stand and laid down on his bed and screamed into his pillow. _

_Then he turned over again so I could see his face. He look familiar but I couldn't really tell who he was._

_There was a knocking on the door and I could here a small girl say, "Open the door Sebi! It's me!"_

_The boy jumped of his bed and as he did so he winced. He must have broken a rib when the man kicked him. He went over to the door and undid all the locks. And into the room stepped the cutest little girl you would have ever seen._

"_Are you alright?" The little girl asked._

"_Does it look like I'm alright?" The boy asked._

"_Well… no I guess."_

_The boy went over to his bed and started to hit his head against the bedpost. Hoping that if he did it long enough he would die._

"_It's alright Sebi." Said the little girl and went over to hug the boy. _

_He relaxed and hugged her back._

"_Can you take me to my room? I'm afraid of the dark." The little girl asked._

"_Sure." Said the boy. He could see perfectly in the dark for some reason._

_They opened the door to the small room and started heading down a small corridor. _

_Then all of the sudden there was a loud scream that rang through the hall way and it was followed by a booming voice that said, "Were is the boy? TELL ME!"_

"_He is probably in his room." Said a frightened voice of a man, "Just please don't kill meeeeeeeee…"_

_The boy heard footsteps approaching him and his little friend so he started to run away. He ran all the way out of the castle pulling the girl behind him._

_Once they thought they had lost the pursuers they stopped and looked back at the enormous castle that was now on fire._

_Then the dream fast-forwarded to a couple months later-_

_The boy now looked more worn and had some muscle on his arms and the girl looked ragged and sad._

_The boy was chopping at a tree with two swords while the girl was sitting on a tree watching him._

_Finally the boy said, "Come on sis do something."_

_The girl stood up reluctantly and pulled out what looked like a fake finger nails. She put them on and then she said something in a language that I couldn't understand, all of the sudden the fake nails grew to about half a foot each._

_The girl stepped up to the tree and with one swipe of the enormous claws the whole tree feel over._

"_How was that Sebi?" The girl asked._

"_Great Andrea!"_

_Their fun and laughter was ended when an arrow came whizzing from one of the bushes and implanted itself in Andre's back._

"_NO!!"_

_Fast forward a year later-_

_The boy looked stronger and more mature, his face was tanned and burned from the endless days in the open wild._

_The boy was eyeballing a moose near by. He pulled out a bow and arrow and was about to shoot the beast when an arrow sprouted from the creature's neck. _

_Somebody had been hunting the moose too._

_He stepped out of the bushes to come face to face with a girl a bit older than him and she had long black braided hair._

"Percy wake up!!"

I stood up and looked around. I saw Annabeth sitting next to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You were mumbling in your sleep. Something about a boy."

I thought for a bit and then said, "Annabeth…I know who the king is."

**Muhahahahahahahah!! I left you hanging. Hope you liked it. Plz review and tell me. If you didn't like it don't just say you didn't like it give me the reason why.**

**To be continued…**


	25. I Give a Group Hug

**This Chappy is going to be short and to the point but I promise that the next one will be better.**

**Chapter 25: I Give a Group Hug**

As I told Annabeth about my dream I could see the Chupa Cabra's ears prick up.

It slowly got up and flexed its enormous muscles, and then it walked over to us and sat down.

When it did the earth slightly trembled under my feet and I heard a few fairies cry for help. I just kept telling Annabeth about my dream as if nothing happened.

When I finished she thought for a few minutes and then finally spoke.

"It would make sense for him to be the king. He would be the rightful heir since he is the oldest son and he has no other siblings still alive besides Andrea."

"Wait a second. So you're saying that Sebastian is actually supposed to be ruling an entire kingdom." I said still not grasping the idea of him being a king.

"Yup. That's pretty much what I'm saying."

"This is heavy." I said holding my head.

"Well you better believe it." Came a voice from behind us. I turned around and standing there was the _king_ and the _clear-eyed one._

"Sebastian! Rachel! I thought I would never see you again!" I ran up and embraced them both in a huge group hug.

"You wouldn't have if it wasn't for the General." Said Sebastian

"The whoda?!"

"The General is the Chupa Cabra."

"OH."

"But we have to leave quick. Luke's army is gaining on us they should be here in an hour."

"Were are we gonna go?" I said panicking

Sebastian smirked and said, "Home."



On Olympus-

"I can feel some action soon to come." Said Ares.

"And Romance." Said Aphrodite gleefully.

"And a fart." Said Apollo while running to the bathroom.

"EEEEEWWWWW!! Apollo you are so grose." Shouted Artemis

**Sorry this chappy was so short but I promise by the River of Styx that the next Chapter is going to be long and action/romance/ fart filled. I just needed a transition chapter before the next one. So plz review and TTYL.**


	26. Deja Vu

**Hey everybody! As I promised I made this chapter better but not so actiony and romantic I'm saving that for the next one.**

**Chapter 26: Deja Vu **

As we walked through the deserted streets I had a very ominous feeling run down my back.

The houses that lined the street were falling to pieces, the windows were covered by boards, and moss was eating away at the wood.

Only sound was that of the crows that were feeding on the body of a dead cat.

Every so often I could see a pair of eyes follow us but as soon as I looked in their direction they would disappear.

The sky was gray with low clouds and there was a light drizzle falling. There was a feeling of evil that infested this place and I didn't like it.

The houses seemed to lean inward whenever we passed them as if they were stalking us…watching our every move.

I could feel Annabeth tightly grasp my hand. At moments like this I would tell her that everything was going to be okay…that nothing bad was going to happen. But now I wasn't so sure.

So very slowly our group of four trudged on, through the muddy unpaved streets we walked for what seemed like forever but was only like 20 minutes.

The ominous feeling started to get worse and worse. Nobody talked; nobody smiled, nobody laughed, nobody wanted too. It was like a blanket of hopelessness had been cast over our little group.

The city we had entered was huge. It was built like a fortress; it was surrounded on all sides by a thick wall. And in the middle was a castle that was so tall that I would think it would have pissed off Zeus by now.

But it hadn't been hard to enter. The gate had been raised so that anyone could enter and there was nobody to stop them. We hadn't seen a soul except for a cute little kitten that I was about to pick up but then it got eaten by a swarm of crows.

That put everybody in a worse mood.

Annabeth was pale and was holding on to my hand so hard that I think I had lost all circulation, Sebastian looked like a soldier his face was stone and he moved like a robot but in his eyes I could see a hint of worry, Rachel was tightly hugging him and…wait! Rachel hugging Sebastian! That's new!

I decided to break the silence, "So…you guys are going out now?"

Rachel blushed but Sebastian silently chuckled and then said, "What was your fist clue?"

That made everyone relax a bit. We started up a conversation that went something to this affect:

"What's this place called?" I asked Sebastian

"Now a days it's called _La Ciudad de Los Muertos."_

"And that means…?"

"The City of the Dead."

"Spectacular!" I said sarcastically.

"In old times this place would be called the City of the Guardians."

"Why?"

"Remember when I told you there were two guardians of the Silver Pyramid?"

"Ya."

"One was the General and the other _was_ this city."

"What do you mean _was?"_

"After Kronos' men attacked me and Andrea fled. So there was no other heir to the throne. Luckily the General foiled Kronos' plot and he were not able to reach the Pyramid. But the city fell into chaos without a ruler and that is why they are no longer protector for the Pyramid."

"Why would Kronos want the hand of life?"

"Think about it Percy. _El Mano de Vida_ brings back all wild things. Good and evil."

"Oh."

We finally had reached the Castle. I had a clear view of all the city. It all looked the same to me, and it stretched almost to the horizon. This city was humungous.

"Percy you see that rope over there. I want you to pull it down 3 times."

I walked over to the rope that Sebastian had pointed at then pulled it down 3 times like he said. Nothing happened at first but then A huge bell that I hadn't seen before started ringing.

Then Sebastian led us to what seemed like a huge balcony and we watched in amazement as slowly hundreds and hundred of people started to fill an arena under the balcony.

Scratch that…Thousands of people were filling the Arena. The people looked terrible though. Many looked like they had spent all of their lives in the dark, others looked like they had spent to much time in the sun, and even others looked like they were more animal than man.

Once all the people had entered the arena I could say there was easily over 5 thousand people. Sebastian wasn't impressed, though, he whispered in my ear.

"There aren't enough."

"There has to be. Wow …déjà vu"

People were yelling from the crowd, things like, "You deserted us." Or, "How dare you come back after what you did!" Or, "Our city is in ruins! And it is all your fault!"

Sebastian calmly accepted the insults without a word then he stepped up to the edge of the balcony so everyone could see him. Then he started to talk in a loud commanding voice:

"I know that all what you say is true! It was my fault that all this happened to you and I can only hope that you will find it in your hearts to forgive me! But I stand before you to warn you of the coming danger! The Titan Army of the Lord Kronos is coming! They will reach the city walls within a couple of hours! We will never stand a chance unless we fight and work together! We must close all the gates and arm every man!"

There was nervous murmuring in the crowd and nods of agreement but then a man shouted out, "How are we supposed to know if your not just going to abandon us again!"

"I will never commit that that mistake again! I was young and hopeless back then! But now I stand before you a man of my word! I have gone through loss, pain, and suffering! I have seen the horrors of war! I have fought and won many a time! And I swear by the River of Styx that I will stand by you and fight until we win!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd. But then the same man as before asked, "But we need armour and weapons! How are we going to get them?"

There was a flash of light and then out of the sky came a huge jumbo jet. (**Author: Random, I know but just go with it.) **It landed right next to the arena and out of it flowed a huge army of half bloods, Hunters, and Cyclopes. The last one out of the plane was the shining god of the moon…Artemis.

"That is were I come in.," she said.

There was another blinding flash and when it receded every man in the arena was armed and ready for battle.

Then as quickly as she arrived, Artemis disappeared. Now we had twice as many soldiers than last time and they were all armed.

I heard a familiar voice barked out orders, "Close all the gates! Put 40 soldiers on each tower and gate! Get ready for battle!" There was another cheer from the crowd and everyone rushed to do as they were told.

I turned to the voice to see two of my favorite people.

"Thalia! Chiron!" I yelled and ran over to them and gave them a huge hug.

"Kelp Face get of me I can't breathe!" Thalia shouted.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy! All of my favorite people are here! All we need is…"

"Bla-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!" came a voice from behind me.

"No way! Grover!" I shouted

"Percy!"

**YAYAYAY!! So what do you think? Not so much action. But I put in romance…but very little sorry. But next chappy comes the big war!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!(hint: Action galore) Can't wait! Plz review and ill TTYL.**


	27. Dance with Death

**Hey hey hey! Time for…WAR!! This chapter is going to be INTENCE!!**

**When I said bla-a-a-a-a-a that was Grover bleating.**

**And the jet, if you didn't know it was Artemis' Chariot. Which is very similar to that or Apollo.**

**And here comes the dedications…(drum roll)**

**IXDShinez**

**Percyrocksmysoxs**

**Ash Ninja**

**Shooting Star**

**Surfgirl**

**You guys are awesome and you deserve an award! So this next awesome chappy is for you peoples! Rock on!**

**There is going to be a lot of POV switches.**

**Chapter 27: Dance with Death**

Sebastian POV

Percy and Annabeth were hugging and laughing with their friends.

But not me. I knew what was going to come. I knew that a storm was coming. And I knew we better be ready for it.

I looked out over the city. It was buzzing with activity, but still there was the feeling of emptiness.

I hate war. I hate the one thing I am best at. But I did what I had to do…what I breed to do…what I was born to do.

War is a disease. It infests your body and eats it from the inside out. It fills you with death and despair until you are nothing but a hollow shell of your old self. It is incurable, untamable, and unlovable.

I turned around and face Percy and his friends and then I yelled above their laughter, "HEY! We are in the middle of a war! Stop laughing! I know you guys are happy to see each other, but if we don't prepare for battle that is never going to happen again!"

"Geez chill! Sebastian we'll be fine. We have gone through this before." Percy said reassuringly.

"Fine? FINE! Tell me something. Have you ever faced an army whose march shakes the ground!? Have you seen monsters that can kill you just by touching you!? Have you fought the Titan Lord himself!? If everything is fine then tell me…are your ready to dance with death?"

Silence. Nobody talked. Grover whimpered.

"I thought as much. Get in armor and meet me at the Northern Gate Watch Tower."

With that I turned around and walked off to find the General. We were going to need all the help we could get.

Percy POV

Well that didn't make me feel very good.

Everything seemed darker all of the sudden. The clouds seemed to hang lower, the evil feeling of dread started to tingle up my spine, and worst of all I remembered the prophecy: _But you may never see the one who loves you most again._

I would never let anything happen to any of my friends. Even if it meant sacrificing my own life, nothing bad would happen to them.

"Sebastian is right. We need to get ready or we won't stand a chance. Pray that the Fates favor us today because this might be our final stand."

Then we all headed down through the castle to the armory. The castle had very tall ceilings and there were murals and statues of the gods everywhere. Once we passed a small shrine dedicated to Ares (I wonder why?). The castle was beautiful but at the same time it emanated a menacing presence…it felt alive.

Once we got to the armory every one separated to go look for armor. There were Cyclopes and Hephestus kids everywhere making armor and weapons. I picked up a set of chameleon armor that Beckendorf made for me when we went to the Ant Hill last summer **(A/n: Rick Riordan wrote a short story called Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon. You should read it.) **The armor blends into its background. It is not total invisibility but it is better than nothing.

After I put on my armor I went over to Annabeth and helped her with hers.

While I helped with her armor we started to talk.

"Percy. I've been thinking about what Sebastian said." Annabeth said in a worried tone.

"Don't listen to him. He is just a bit stressed is all."

"Percy! He has a point! " She turned to face me, she had a stern look on her face, "Are you ready to fight Kronos?"

I bit my lip. That was the question I asked myself everyday.

The truth was I didn't think I was ready. I was still too weak to fight the Titan Lord. But I would have to try.

Annabeth saw the worried look on my face and put her hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes and said, "I will be at your side. Don't worry we can get through this together."

She pulled me closer to her. I stroked her beautiful blond hair. Our eyes were locked. I looked deep into them, deeper than I ever have. I saw all the good times that we had spent together. All those moments that I would treasure forever, time seemed to have stopped and all I was focused on was Annabeth.

I pulled her closer to me and our lips met, my hand was toying with her princess curls, and everything was perfect. Maybe for the last time. I put all I could into that kiss, I told her how much I loved her, I told her that I could live without her, and that all the time we have spent together was something I will always remember and cherish, and I said all that in a single kiss.

We separated smiling.

"You've gotten better." She said.

I was about to laugh but the ground started to tremble.

"An Earthquake?" Annabeth said.

"Not an Earthquake. An Army."

I pulled out Riptide and ran out of the armory leaving Annabeth behind. I reached the Northern Gate with Sebastian and the General already there.

Sebastian's armor was beautiful. It was completely platinum, it had 3 spikes on each sholder pad, it covered his whole body eexcept for his face and arms, and in the middle of the breast plate there was a the symbol of a Cresent Moon.

Sebastian and the general were both looking out over the horizon.

I looked too. Slowly, ant sized figures started to come into view. At first they were only directly in front of us, but as more and more creatures swarmed the horizon they started to spread and spread and spread until we were surrounded by them. And they wouldn't stop coming. As they drew closer to the wall we started to see their true size. Thousands and thousands of Monsters and Half Bloods were charging towards the fortress.

We were out numbered 10 to 1. We wouldn't stand a chance if we didn't have the wall.

The Titan army stopped right out of an arrows range.

We were an island in a literal Sea of Monsters.

Someone pushed to the front of the army…it was Luke.

He raised his hands up and said, "Percy Jackson! Behold the Titan Army! Surrender now and you will all die a painless death!

Alia, the head councelor of the Apollo cabin, shot an arrow at him. It wizzed through the air and missed him by a quarter of an inch.

"Fools! Prepare to die!" Luke shouted. Alia laughed and flipped him off.

Then I shouted back, "No! You prepare to die."

Sebastian cupped his hand over his mouth and then shouted, "FIRE!"

That was when all hell broke lose. The celestial bronze cannons fired, followed by a volley of arrows so immense that it looked literally like a wall of death was falling on the titan army.

Then every thing seemed to go in slow motion. The cannons vaporized the first 7 rows of monsters in a flash; ripping through flesh and shield, and then when the volley of arrows was let loose no shield could stop the rain of death. We destroyed the first 30 rows without even breaking a sweat.

That was when I realized…they have more numbers but we have more warriors.

Then Sebastian shouted again, "FIRE!"

But this time the monsters were ready. They charged before we were able to fire the next volley of arrows.

We opened the gates and let out all of our soldiers. Sebastian let out a wicked laugh and then for some reason jumped off the tower. It was a forty-foot drop he would stand a chance. But when I looked over the edge I saw him land on a minatour and chop off its head in one slash. And then he went ballistic. Chopping down any one in his path.

I turned away after he chopped off 3 snake woman's heads at the same time. I figured he had it under control.

I ran down to the ground and saw Thalia shooting three arrows at once at a Giant.

But I wasn't looking for Thalia. I was looking for Annabeth.

"Percy duck!" I heard someone shout.

I ducked just in time so as not to get hit by the boulder that had been hurled at me by a giant.

I rolled and looked for the person who saved my life.

It was Alia! She was battling a harpy.

And she shouted between blows, "Don't-Thank- me -go- help- Annabeth."

I did as I was told and I ran to go look for Annabeth.

Hopefully she was still alive.

Sebastian POV

_Idiot!_

_Why does Percy have to go help Annabeth! I bet she is fine. _

I took my sword out of the half-blood's helmet.

_Of coarse! Now I have to go get him!_

I parried the blow from a Rat-Wolf and as it jumped backwards I took out my knife and chucked it at the creatures stomach, the creature exploded into a shower of dust.

_Gods! Why do I have to do all the dirty work!_

I took out the pin on my celestial bronze grenade and threw it at a Swamp Man. It stuck to him and when it blew up it took out 10 monsters at the same time.

_I guess I have no choice._

I took out a celestial bronze spike bomb I jumped onto the tower.

_Well that's war for you._

I dropped the bomb and it blew up in mid-air showering the enemy with lethal spikes.

_Another one bites the dust. _I laughed to myself. (Get it. Monster turn into dust when they die...never mind.)

An enemy half-blood charged at me, I sidestepped and watched the guy fall the forty-foot drop off the tower headfirst.

_Ouch! That's definitely going to leave a mark._

I walked through the chaos and gore. Once or twice I bent down to heal the wounded. Then I ran into the one person I wasn't hoping see.

"Hello Sebastian. I am looking forward to destroying your city _again."_

"Nice to see you too _brother."_

**Cliffy! Muhahahahah! All my chappies from now on are going to be long (just for you). Don't worry more war is to come. And I finally confirmed that there is no limit to the number of chappies! Plz review and may the fates be on your side. **


	28. In You Honor

**Hey everybody! Thanx for all the awesome reviews. Well now we are continuing the War!**

**Chapter 28: In Your Honor**

Percy POV

_Were is she?_

The Titan Army had already breached the walls and was now pouring through the gate with unimaginable numbers. The sky was overcast and there were lightning bolts ripping through the clouds. Many of the villager's houses where on fire or in ruins, this was war.

I ran by the Stoll brothers who were battling a hydra. One of the heads crept around from behind Connor and bit him in the calf. He collapsed and I watched in horror as his skin started to turn black around the wound, but I couldn't stop, I had to keep going.

I climbed to the top of an outpost. Apollo children were launching arrows at enemy monsters. I joined in by throw down pots of Greek fire, one hit a harpy and she spiraled to the ground shrieking.

I bent down to pick up another pot. I was about to throw it but then I saw an object hurtling right towards me.

Every thing went white.

When my vision started to come back to me I saw Beckendorf and Alia. They were dragging me away from what looked like a huge fire. Then I realized that the flames were coming out of what looked like the ruins of a building.

I saw Beckendorf's mouth moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

Alia finally slapped me and I came to my senses.

"Percy! Percy! Are you all right? Thank gods!" Shouted Beckendorf.

I slowly got up and looked back at what used to be an outpost, then at my rescuers.

Beckendorf had a nasty gash on his arm and Alia had blood flowing from her hairline. Beckendorf patted me on the back and Alia flashed me a brilliant smile, they both had been kind to me ever since I came to camp.

But suddenly Alia's body went rigid. She gasped for breath and started to cough out blood. She swayed and she finally collapsed into my arms.

She had an arrow sticking out of her back.

"ALIA!" shouted Beckendorf.

He took her from my arms with tears running down his face. She was still breathing but just barely.

"Go…find…Annabeth….I'll be…fine." She said.

She winced, Beckendorf picked her up like a damsel in distress and took her to the infirmary tent.

Still in shock I slowly turned around and looked at my surroundings. There was no happiness, all I saw was death. Friends that I have known for years were dying around me. A silent tear ran down my cheek and slowly fell to the ground.

My eyes followed it until it sank into the blood stained soil.

This will not be the end...my friends will not die before my eyes. I fight in their Honor

I grabbed Riptide and held it up into the sky.

"I FIGHT IN YOUR HONOR!"

The gods must have been pleased because there was a flash of lightning.

I felt a surge of energy run through my body.

I grabbed Riptide in both hands and charged into battle.

Sebastian POV

He hadn't changed much. He was still taller than me, his long brown hair still covered his left eye, the titan's mark was still on his neck, and he still had his sword that was about as tall as I was.

Just looking at him made me angry. After all he has done; betraying the gods, turning my city to ruins, and killing my sister, my only emotion towards him was hate.

"Hey. Why aren't you happy to see your brother after all these years?" he said

"You aren't my brother! You are a traitor, A murderer, and an enemy!" I shot back.

I pulled out my swords and he lifted his.

"Time for another lesson Sebi." He mocked.

"Shut up! Shut up Adrian!"

I charged. I took a dagger from my belt and threw it at him. He dodged it and parried by blow. Then he kicked me away. I hit the ground hard but I stood up as fast as possible.

Then he attacked, his sword at his side. He moved with such speed that he was almost invisible. He brought the sword over his head and brought it down on my head, I had to roll out of the way. When I looked back the sword had sliced the rock I had been standing on just a second before.

He yelled and slashed the sword in a wide ark, I bent backwards and sword passed by me just barely. Then I took the opening and stabbed at his stomach. It would have been a perfect hit but he **Shadow Stepped** out of the way.

I turned around to face him, I was breathing hard but he didn't look tired at all.

He laughed wickedly and then charged. He brought down the sword on me again; I sidestepped and kicked him in the face while his sword was stuck in the ground. He reeled back, holding his face, when he looked up again his eyes were fire. Then he charged so fast I wasn't able to do anything.

I got hit in the gut then in the face, and then he kicked my legs from under me. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with a sword pressed against my neck.

"See I always win little brother." Said Adrian looking down at me.

"Why? Why did you do it? You were the heir to the throne. Dad loved you more than anything in the world. Why did you betray us?"

His eyes were sad for a second but then they went back to anger, "Because I knew that your cause was a dying one."

"You're wrong."

"It doesn't matter now." He raised his sword.

I rolled out of the way just in time so as he wouldn't stab my heart, but he still got my shoulder.

I stood up holding my shoulder, which was pouring silver blood.

I only had one chance to live… I had to do the **Ritual**.

I took my swords in both hands and stabbed them into the ground.

I looked up at the sky and yelled, "GIVE ME POWER!"

**Cliffie! Do not worry there is more war to come. I hope you liked this chappy and plz review! TTYL!**


	29. What We Saw

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to have a lot of POV switches. I took me a bit to figure out what I should do for this chapter and this came out so I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 29: What We Saw**

Andrea POV

_I hope I'm not too late._

I jumped over the body of a half blood and climbed onto a harpy's back and ripped out her jugular.

I jumped off her and continued on my search. I ran as fast as my four legs could take me.

The city was in ruins, houses were on fire, and the dead were scattered all over the streets.

One-on-one battles raged everywhere I went, the air was filled with the moans of the wounded and the thunder that ripped through the sky.

Arrows protruded from the ground and were often joined by bodies of valiant soldiers who had given their lives for the sake of others.

A building exploded to by left and I was knocked off my feet and I slammed against a wall.

I got up like nothing happened and continued past all the gore that was lying around me.

Finally I reached the Northern Gate Tower. Sprinted up it at full speed and once I reached the top I went into human form.

An enemy half blood charged me, I picked up a spear that was strewn on the ground and ran it through her stomach and used her own momentum to throw her off the tower.

I had no mercy for traitors. Give them some slack and they will choke you with it. They disgust me.

I observed the battle. The Titan army apparently had the advantage of numbers but they had no apparent strategy. They all just charged and tried to win by sheer numbers as to our army was trained and knew how to cope with large numbers.

The battle could go either way.

But I wasn't worried about the battle.

_Were the hell is Sebastian?_

The sky darkened, all the clouds started to swirl around these two figures on the battlefield, and suddenly the air went silent. I knew what was happening.

_Oh Shit…_

Rachel POV

_I can't believe I let Sebastian convince me stay in this damn room until the battle was over._

I picked up my knife and slammed it into the elegantly carved desk.

I let out a heavy sigh and looked around my room or should I say… my prison.

It was nice enough, but a bit old fashion if you know what I mean.

The room was a descent size, it had gold and red painted walls with designs of dragons and lions all over it, there was a large elegant bed in the middle of the room with four large wooden polls at each corner that rose 5 feet above the bed and had long thin curtains connecting them, there was a closet, a bit of furniture, and a large window covered by elegantly sewn curtains.

I layed on the bed with butterflies in my stomach, I was really worried about my friends.

I was worried that Percy might do something stupid, or that Annabeth would get hurt, or that anyone would get hurt for that matter.

But I was most worried about Sebastian. I hadn't known him for very long, but I felt we had a connection.

You know when you're with someone special and you just feel that it is just right, that it is just meant to be.

And the more I thought about Sebastian, the more I got worried.

I got up and walked over to the window and opened the curtains.

Since I was extremely high up in the castle (as a matter a fact, I was in the tallest room in the tallest tower in the castle) I couldn't see anything in real detail.

I could see fires everywhere and houses exploding, but the most terrifying thing of all was how many monsters there where. They spread all the way to the horizon.

My attention was drawn away from the army when I saw that the clouds were moving faster than normal. In fact, they were moving in circles right above these two lone figures in the battlefield.

The clouds started to spin faster and faster and faster until I swear that a tornado would start soon. Suddenly there was a flash of blinding light and a beam of white light shot out of the middle of the spiral and landed on one of the two figures.

_What the…_

Percy POV

"Percy! Help!"

I looked around to try to find the source of the voice.

"Percy! Help!"

Then I realized it was inside my head.

_Grover?_

"Percy! Please come help! Me and Annabeth were…"

_Annabeth! I'll be right there!_

I ran fast than I ever had trying to follow the images the Grover was giving me through his mind.

I finally reached a burning outpost were Grover said he was.

I looked around but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Then I heard a faint, "Percy."

I whipped around and found Grover lying under a piece of wood.

I ran over to him and dragged him away from the blaze. He had many patches of fur burnt off and he had a few cuts on his back.

"GROVER! What happened? Where's Annabeth? Are you OK?

"They-they-they…"He shuddered out but then stopped.

"They what?"

Grover held up a furry arm and pointed at something behind me, "Look."

I turned around just as a huge beam of white light shot down from the clouds.

Suddenly I felt like I was being sucked toward the light. But then the sensation stopped and a huge concussion wave slammed into my chest.

I didn't just happen to me, it happened to everyone. Everyone was knocked of they're feet with the force of the wave.

_What the hell is happening?_

I slowly got up and holding my ribcage and ran along the wall to an outpost.

What I saw was the most amazing and frightening thing I have seen in a long time.

_Sebastian…what the hell are you thinking?_

**Me: MUHAHAHAHAH!! I love cliffies!**

**Sebastian: Well I don't. I want people to know what happens.**

**Everyone except the author: YA!**

**Me: Let us not forget that I created you. So you have to do what ever I want you to do.**

**Sebastian: Details details.**

**Me: I demand you to get me a soda!**

**Sebastian: Yes master (walks out of room like a robot)**

**Me: MUHAHAHAHH (cough) HAHAHA (cough)…OK ill stop the evil laugh.**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Me: Shut it. Well anyway hope you liked this chappy and plz review.**

**Apollo: Were is the bathroom I need to let one rip!**

**Everyone: EEEWWWW!!**

**Artemis: I can't believe you are my brother.**


	30. Boo

**Hey every one. Hope u like this chappy it was sort of hard t figure out what I should put in it but it all came together but this chappy is shorter. Sorry.**

**Chapter 30: Boo**

Andrea POV

_NO! NO! NO! NO! I got to stop him before it's too late!_

The ground was shaking and the sky was black with the swirling clouds.

I was running down the stairs at full speed. Dodging the falling pieces of the wall that were collapsing from the intense shaking.

I reached the bottom of the tower just as the whole building collapsed. I turned to face my brother and ran towards him.

The fighting around him had stopped and half-blood and Monster alike were staring in awe at what was happening.

That was when I realized who Sebastian was looking at.

_Adrian, you son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing here?_

I couldn't believe he had the guts to come back here. All he had caused me was pain and suffering. And I really hoped Sebastian was going to kick the shit out of him.

I turned my attention back to Sebastian who started to float off the ground. He spread his arms out like a bird and looked up into the beam of light. He rose higher and higher and higher until he was as high up as the Castle.

His eyes started to glow as they became completely silver. Then the silver spread all over his face… then his arms…his chest… until he was completely silver, except for his hair which was glowing white and spiked on end.

He took a deep breath and I could feel myself being sucked towards him but then he stopped. He slowly looked down, his face was expressionless, and he looked like a statue of silver. His plain silver eyes were trained on one thing…his only brother.

Adrian's face was stone but his fear was revealed through his eyes. This was the first time I had ever seen him afraid.

Sebastian slowly floated back to earth. He took a step towards Adrian and then said, "We're gonna have some fun."

He laughed wildly like some deranged hyena then suddenly disappeared. I looked around to try to find were he had gone. Then suddenly he appeared right in front of Adrian and he said one word.

"Boo."

Percy POV

"…_Damn."_

I turned away from my "Transformed" friend and headed back down the stairs to Grover.

I had only one thing on my mind at that point…Annabeth.

I jumped over a pot of Greek Fire and kneeled down next to Grover.

He looked battered and bruised but nothing life threatening.

I fed him some Ambrosia and he sat up instantly.

"MUST HELP ANNABETH!" he shouted.

I out my hand on his shoulder and calmed him down.

"Grover. What happened to Annabeth?"

Grover's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk, then he told Percy the story;

"Luke. He killed everyone."

My heart sank. _No. Gods NO!_

Then Grover continued, "Everyone except Annabeth and I. He let me live because we used too be friends but he took Annabeth with him and he killed everyone else."

Grover's chest started to move up and down as he started to hyperventilate.

I had to slap him to calm him down then I asked him, "Were did he take her?"

Grover looked around as if trying to find a sign then his hand shot up as he pointed to my left, "They ran that way. Towards the Western Gate."

I stood up and was about ready to chop Luke's head off then feed it to Cerberus when Grover grabbed me by my hand and pulled me back again.

He looked into my eyes and said, "Don't die."

"Not planning to G-man."

And with that I got up and ran towards the Gate and hopefully towards Annabeth.

**More Cliffies! Hahahahah! But plz review. Everyone is reviewing less and less, and ur making me cry. So review plz! TTYL**


	31. Flashback

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. I'm so sorry that it took so long to update I have been EXTREMELY busy lately. I am sorry that u guys hate my cliffies but that is how I keep you waiting for more. The first part of this story is a flashback.**

**Chapter 31: Flashback**

Sebastian POV

"_Um…mom where are we going?" I asked as Artemis led me through the dense under growth of the forest._

"_I'm going to teach you a lesson." She said but not unkindly, but still I thought I was in trouble._

"_What did I do?" I said panicingly._

"_Nothing. Follow me and close your mouth." She snapped back._

_So we both walked for the next couple minutes in silence through the closely packed trees._

_Finally we arrived at a clearing that was not very big but I was relieved that I didn't have to get those prickly things stuck in my socks anymore._

_I looked over at my mother. It was very hard to believe she was my mom because she looked about my age and she was my height._

_Artemis turned around to face me and she gestured me to sit on the floor. I did as I was told and she sat in front of me with her legs criss-crossed Native American style._

_She just sat there and stared at me. After a few minutes I shifted uncomfortably and then she finally spoke._

"_There will come a time…when you must protect what is most precious to you." She said_

"_Say what?"_

"_I'm about to teach you a technique that is only to be used in times of desperate need. It can be used once and only once and you can only use it to protect that which is dearest to you." She said solemnly looking out into deep space._

"_Ok…"_

"_This technique will give you infinite power and strength. You will be invincible and nothing can stop you. This technique is called the __**Ritual.**__"_

"_The __**Ritual**__," I repeated, "but wait, why can I only use it once."_

_Artemis slowly stood up and said, "Because after you use it… You will die…"_

Andrea's POV

_Holy…_

The ground was shaking, the sky was black and filled with hungry crows feasting on the corpses fallen of warriors, and the wind cut at my flesh.

The fighting had almost completely ceased as monsters and half bloods alike stared in awe at the two lone warriors in the battlefield.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Sebastian drove his fist into Adrian's stomach.

Adrian was launched backwards and he slammed into the wall of a house. The impact was so strong that the wall collapsed.

He slumped to the floor semi-conscious with his head drooping and started to get up but was met by Sebastian's boot.

Again Adrian was tossed like a rag doll through the air. Sebastian jumped up and brought an axe-kick down on Adrian's back and slammed him back to earth.

Dust and rock was thrown everywhere as the impact shattered through the ground.

Once the cloud of dust flew away I could see Sebastian holding Adrian in the air by his collar inside a crater created by the impact.

Adrian hopelessly tried to break free of Sebastian's death grip but to no avail. He was weak, broken, and helpless.

Sebastian unsheathed his knife and held it to Adrian's neck.

_So this is it. Adrian is finally going to die._

"Wait!" shouted Adrian

"Yes?" Asked Sebastian in his unearthly voice.

Adrian hesitated for a second but then continued, "I'll give you anything just don't kill me."

"Anything?"

"Yes." Sebastian seemed to be processing the offer.

Sebastian smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He took the knife away from Adrian's neck and lowered him to the ground.

What is he doing?

Adrian sighed but suddenly gasped for air and spit out a blood. He looked down and saw a knife protruding from his chest.

Then Sebastian leaned forward and whisper in Adrian's ear;

"Give me my brother back!" And yanked the knife out of Adrian's chest.

Adrian slumped to his knees and looked up at his brother.

"You're as bad as I am." And he fell on is side, his soul heading to be tortured forever in of the Field of Punishment.

Then Sebastian turned to face me with those silver eyes and said, "What's done is done."

**This chappy is also short I'm sorry. But more chapters are coming so don't worry. Plz review because reviews make me smile.**


	32. End over End

**Hello everyone! Thank u guys for making very happy wid all of ur reviews! Hope ya'll are havin a great summer! Oh, and I have news, Rick Riordan has written another short story and it is called Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades. It is about fifty pages long so it isn't that short and it is coming out in the UK on March 5 (u Brits are so lucky) and it takes place after that BOTL and before Percy 5, the US release date is not yet known (Damn it!). Okay on wid the story!**

**Chapter 32: End over End**

Percy POV

Sweat dripped from my brow, my legs felt like they were on fire, and my vision blurred. But I kept running.

All I was thinking was to get Annabeth to safety.

My feet snapped arrow shafts as I ran and I looked around at my surroundings.

I could see our forces were slowly being over taken.

Monsters swarmed from the gates as the half bloods protecting them fell.

I felt a stab of despair in my stomach.

_What if we lose? What if Kronos wins?_

I shook my head and dismissed the thoughts.

_No. We will win. No matter what._

I passed Thalia and gestured he to follow me.

She caught up fast because I ran as fast a tree nymph in tree form.

She was cut up and bruised but she had nothing life-threatening.

She still had that faint light that radiated from her because of her immortality.

"You all right?" she asked.

I simply grunted in reply not wanting to speak.

There was a short silence.

"Luke has Annabeth." I said

Thalia looked at me with a mixture of shock and fear on her face. But then those emotions dissolved and turned into blinding rage.

"That bastard!" she shouted and she sped up.

A few minutes passed in silence.

The evil presence that I had felt when I first got to the city returned. It brought out all the despairing thoughts that I had forced to the back of my mind.

_Am I ready to fight Kronos?_

_Or Luke for that matter?_

_Last time it tried to fight him I was sorely outmatched and the only reason I'm alive is because of the General._

_What happened to Sebastian and Andrea anyway?_

But suddenly by thought were interrupted as the Western Gate came into view.



As the huge Western gate loomed over Thalia and me a sudden chill ran through my body.

It was the only gate that was not open because it was constructed of bronze and was impenetrable.

The enormous door had carvings of the gods bordering around the edges but in the middle there was a single huge symbol…a moon.

There were no monsters around us. As a matter of fact I hadn't seen monsters for the past ten minutes.

But I shook my head to clear my mind.

_Worry about monsters later. Annabeth now._

I looked around to try to find Luke but he was nowhere to be found.

Thalia seemed to be looking around too and she said, "Maybe Grover was wrong, maybe Luke went the other way."

I shook my head several times, "No. He is here. I can feel it."

"For once little Percy is right." Came a voice from above us.

We looked up and sure enough Luke was standing on the top of the gate with one arm holding Annabeth's hands behind her back and the other pressing a knife against her neck.

She looked badly cut and bruised but Luke didn't seem to care. He simply looked down at us with a wicked smile spread across his face, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Let her go Luke!" I shouted stepping forward.

He reacted my pressing the knife harder against Annabeth's neck making a single drop of ruby red blood flow from it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. We wouldn't want this pretty face damaged now would we." And as Luke said this he stroked Annabeth's cheek, she reacted my trying to bite his hand.

I slowly took a step back. Then Luke continued, "Do like my army. It was already pretty big but the **Gathering** helped add some extra recruits. The Titan Lord would come and lead the battle himself but he has other _business _to attend to."

"What kind of business?"

"That information is not for you to know."

"Whatever. Just let Annabeth go and fight me one on one."

"I don't think so. Last time I fought you, you were no match for me so I think I'll give a bit more motivation."

Then I realized what Luke was about to do, "No! Don't do it!"

He chuckled, "Too late."

He raised his dagger drove it into Annabeth's ribs.

She recoiled with pain; her eyes wide with fear but then her gaze met mine and her eyes relaxed.

She took a shaky breath and then slumped over to one side and fell of the gate.

The voice of the oracle rang in my ears, "_But you may never see the one who loves you most again."_ Her voice trailing off into a wicked laugh.

**I know that you all will hate me for doing this to Annabeth but plz don't stop reading. There is more twists and turns to come. I luv Annabeth too but I had to do this. Plz review (try not to be too mean).**


	33. Riptide has a Growth Spurt

**Hey every body. I have awesome news…this story has had approximately 730 visitor and 4,217 hits! Pat yourselves on the back. Ok back to the Story.**

**Chapter 33: Riptide has a Growth Spurt**

Thalia POV

I ran over to Annabeth who was sprawled over the bloodstained ground.

Just by looking at her I knew her chances were slim.

Both of her knees were broken from the fall, her ribcage was all but destroyed, and her breathing came in short gasps.

I didn't try to hold back the tears; they flowed freely down my face.

_If I would have been with her none of this would have happened._

I felt something touch my hand and I realized it was Annabeth.

I put my hand in hers and whispered, "It's going to be alright."

But I knew it wasn't…I knew she didn't have much time left.

Then I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned my head to look at Percy.



He hadn't moved. His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white, his face was looking at the ground, and tears spilled from his eyes.

Then I heard him say something, it was extremely soft like when you talk to yourself but I could just make out the word he was saying, "Luke…"

I saw Riptide glow, It started to tremble in Percy's grip but he didn't even realize it, It slowly start to change color, the orange glow subsided and was replaced by a green glow.

But the transformation didn't stop there, the blade started to grow… four feet….five feet….six feet long.

I watched in amazement as the bronze stretched and morphed. The blade looked like it had the ocean inside of it, when light touched it it would sparkle like a thousand suns.

Then the trembling from Riptide started to spread all over Percy's body. First his arms…then his legs…his chest…and finally his head.

He suddenly whipped his head up and yelled, "LUKE!!"

He suddenly grabbed the blade with both hands and jumped the full twenty feet too Luke in a single bound.

The ground shook as he landed onto the gate.

Both his hands held Riptide in front of him his eyes were full of blind rage and they were trained on one thing…Luke.

"We are going to have some fun." Chuckled Luke.

Their swords collided and the battle had begun.

On Olympus-

Ares scooted closer to the TV.

"This is getting good." He said.

"Poor Annabeth!" sobbed Demeter.

"Save her Percy!" shouted Aphrodite.

Everyone cheered.

"Why was this chappy so short?" asked Artemis

"Maybe because it is a transition chapter." Suggested Athena

"Ya I think your right." Agreed Poseidon.

"There is more drama, action, and Percabeth to come." Said Apollo.

"How do you know that?" everyone asked in unison.

"God of Prophesies and the future…duh."

**Athena was right, this is a transition chapter. The next chapter should be action packed. Oh and I forgot to tell you people that I never update on the weekends because no buddy reviews. But please review NOW because u makes me smile**.


	34. I Battle to the Death with my Cousin

**Hello everybody. Thank you for all the reviews. I am addicted to ur amazing reviews. Every time one pops up I spontaniously start dancing. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 34: I Battle to the Death with My Cousin. **

Percy POV

My surroundings were a blur.

No sound entered my ears.

I felt only one thing…hate.

Luke had tried to killed Annabeth.

He tried to murdered one of his best friends.

A friends who had trusted him and defended him when he had done wrong.

And he deserved to pay.

My mind went back to the battle at hand as Luke tried to stab at my gut.

I easily side steeped and let loose a pitiless barrage of blows to his head.

Annabeth, hang in there.

With each blow I pushed him back.

Annabeth please.

He started to breath hard with exhaustion and all the signs of amusement on his face had vanished.

Annabeth, don't give up.

He was barely blocking my attacks.

Annabeth, please be alright.

Finally one of my blows knocked him off his feet.

Annabeth, I cant lose you.

With one hand he tried to block my blows and with the other he tried desperately to push himself away from the edge of the gate that was getting closer with each of my attacks.

Annabeth you are everything to me.

There was a loud _CLANG_ as his sword was knocked out of his grip.

Annabeth I love you.

He gripped the edge of the gate with both hands now as my sword was pressed against his neck and he was just inches away from falling off the gate to his death.

Annabeth…

But even then, in his last moments, Luke laughed.

He looked terrible. His helmet had been ripped off by one of my attacks, His shield was completely destroyed, his arm had a nasty gash, but still he laughed.

"You already lost," he said, "the Titan Army has destroyed the city's defenses. And once they destroy it they will move onto demolishing Olympus."

I pushed my sword harder against the soft flesh on his skin, but still he laughed, his scar rippling on his face.

Annabeth…

"Even if you kill me you won't be able to stop the army. You will die and Olympus will die with you. The Titans will rule once again."

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled as my sword swung in a wide ark over my head and struck home.



I turned away from Luke's headless body and jumped down to were Thalia was kneeling with Annabeth.

As soon as my feet touched the ground my body felt like lead, I collapsed with sudden exhaustion.

I saw Riptide shrink in my hands and return to its normal, orange, three-foot self. All the adrenaline that had filled my body drained. My senses cleared.

My mind raced as it tried to understands what had happened.

Suddenly it hit me…I had killed Luke.

But I felt like I was forgetting something…someone…

_Oh my GODS! Annabeth!_

But right before I was about to shoot off and help Annabeth something made me stop…

I felt a familiar presence behind me and someone whispered in my ear, "Good Job Son."

But when I turned around there was nobody there, but I still had to smile.

"Thanks dad."

**How did you like? Short I know, sorry that's the way the cookie crumbles. More twists and turns too come so don't stop reading! Plz review because ur reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy (not in that way).**


	35. Hands Held High

**Hey every one. Thank you for all the super awesome reviews. Sorry this chappy took so long. I love u all. But now u must read my new chappy.**

**Chapter 35: Hands Held High**

Percy POV

All happiness left my body when I saw her.

The air around me suddenly felt colder, the sky seemed darker all of the sudden, the walls looked like they were growing around me.

My breathing started to speed up and my heart pumped so hard that it felt like it was going to rip its self out of my chest.

My legs buckled and I fell on my knees in front of Annabeth.

I reached out with a trembling hand and touched her ice-cold skin.

I felt a lump in my throat as I looked over her body.

Her once brilliant smile was obscured by a stream of blood from her nose.

Her rosy cheeks were now drained of all color.

Her once beautiful curly blond hair was now thrown over the muddy, bloodstained earth.

Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing.

Each one of her raspy gasps for air tore my heart to shreds.

I bent down and pressed my fore head against hers and closed my eyes and wished with all my might that when I opened them everything would be alright...that everything would be back to normal.

But when I opened my eyes those hopes were not going to come true, because I was still there, at the Western Gate, in the City of the Dead, somewhere in Peru, with Annabeth dieing in my arms.

I felt something wet on my cheek and realized that I had been crying.

I leaned over and kissed Annabeth on the forehead and pressed my cheek against the top of her head and rocked back and forth, hoping against hope that she would live...that she would be all right.

_But you may never see the one that loves you most again_

The message kept repeating itself in my head over and over again no matter how much I fought it.

I felt a weight on my shoulder and I turned my head just enough to see that there was a hand resting on my shoulder.

I looked up at the owner of the hand and said almost inaudibly, "She is dieing."

My dad looked down at me with sad eyes. I could smell faint smell of the ocean as he looked at me with those green eyes. Eyes that could sooth a charging bull at times but in others it could make a man go mad.

"Some things must happen. Some things are meant to be. Some things we may never be able change. That is the way of life." He said.

But I shook my head.

"No. Some things we _can_ change." And with that I turned my back to my father.

I thought he would get really mad or something but he just said, "I'm sorry." And vanished just as Andrea and Sebastian appeared.

But when they saw Annabeth they stopped dead in their tracks.

Andrea turned back into a human and put a hand over her mouth and started to cry.

But when I looked over at Sebastian or _whatever_ he was he had no emotions on his face.

He suddenly jerked his head backwards and looked back the way he had come.

There was a long silence and then he turned back towards us and announced, "Our forces have been destroyed and monsters are flooding the city we must do something or we will all die!"

"I don't care! I hope I die!" I blurted out. Not even thinking about what I was saying.

Silence.

Sebastian walked over to the other side of Annabeth and knelt down and looked at me with his solid silver eyes.

"You really care about her that much?" he said.

I looked up at him, "Of course! She is the world to me!" I shouted not to nicely.

Silence.

Sebastian seemed to be in deep thought. His silver eyes were closed. And he wasn't moving at all.

Then he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Annabeth. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on Annabeth's head.

At first nothing happened but then all of the sudden Sebastian's hand started to glow. He started to breath hard and suddenly ripped his hand away. Then looked at me. The light that he had given off previously was now all but gone and his eyes glowed less but he still was just as frightening as before.

"You must treasure and cherish every moment you spend with her."

I had no idea what he was talking about but he continued;

"And take care of Andrea and Rachel for me."

Then he turned around and jumped up onto the top of the gate.

Then he turned around and looked down at me, "Not all propheces must come true." And he turned away.

I felt a weight being lifted from my arms. I looked down and saw that Annabeth was sitting up.

She smiled and leaned in and kissed me.

_That_ was the happiest moment of my life.

Normal POV

Sebastian looked back down from the top of the gate at his friends.

They were all celebrating and laughing at Annabeth's recovery.

He had to smile at himself.

I'm sure going to miss them He thought to himself.

Then he turned around and looked out over the city.

It was all but destroyed, the horizon was still swarming with monsters, and there was only one way to stop them.

He had lived a life. A life of hardships and fighting. He had gone through pain and sorrow. But if he could back and change any of it, he wouldn't.

He had lived life like it was meant to be lived and he was not sorry he had. There was only one thing left to do.

He took a deep breath.

And he knew what it was.

He took another deep breath.

All the celebrating had stopped.

He took another deep breath.

To protect what is most precious to you…

Deep breathe.

My friends…

Deep breathe.

My sister…

Deep breathe.

That is what's most precious to me…

Deep breathe.

_That is worth protecting._

He put his arms out and looked out over the horizon and took one last breath and yelled with all his might.

"EEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The ground started to shake, the wind howled, the thunder crashed, and fires raged.

It seemed like all hell had been broken lose.

He started to glow. Brighter and brighter until it was to hard to look at him.

A dome of light erupted from his body and engulfed the entire city.

And then it…disappeared.

There was absolute silence.

No wind blew, no thunder cracked, no fire breathed.

The sky cleared and everything seemed to be back to normal.

All the monsters had disappeared.

All the buildings were intact.

The silence was broken by the cheers of the surviving warriors all over the city.

Everyone was celebrating.

Everyone except a small group of half bloods at the Western Gate.

They stood stock still looking up at something.

They were looking at a statue.

It was a statue on the top of the Western Gate.

It was a statue of a friend.

It was a statue of a brave warrior.

It was a statue of a brother.

It was a statue of Sebastian.

Eyes looking out over the horizon.

Ready to fight.

Ready to protect.

With hands held high.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Plz review. The story is almost done. And have a good day.**


	36. The Silver Pyrimid

**Hey everybody! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. School's been hard and all my weekends have been packed from soccer to parties. I am very proud to present to you last chapter of Percy Jackson and the Silver Pyramid. Enjoy. I dedicate this to all of you.  
**

**Chapter 39: The Silver Pyramid **

Rachel POV

The sun shone through my window and a gentle breeze made the curtains flutter. A blue-jay flew past my window singing happily. It was absolutely beautiful outside but I didn't notice. All my attention was focused on the wooden door in front of me that for some reason finds it amusing to watch me attempt to open it and fail miserably.

_Thud!_

I had to know what was happening.

_Thud!_

"This really sucks." I said to myself.

_Thud!_

"In the past two hours..."

_Thud!_

"...the world seems to have..."

_Thud!_

"...flipped and I'm stuck in this..."

_Thud!_

"...god damned room not knowing a thing!"

_Thud! Thud! THUD!_

I let out a string of cursed and finally gave up trying to knock down the door with a very expensive looking chair I found.

I slumped down onto the bed face down and started to whack my head against the pillows in frustration.

I kicked one of the bedpost in frustration and immediately wished I hadn't.

"Shit!" I yelped, hopping on one foot and rubbing my newly broken toe with my hands at the same time.

I sat down on the bed and tilted my head back and screamed at the top of my lungs just to get all my anger out.

I grabbed my blue hair brush out of my hair and chucked it at the door in frustration.

WWHHAACCKK!! CCRRAACK!! BBBOOOMMM!!

I jumped so high that I hit my head on the chandelier hanging over my head.

"Mother of God! Shit shit shit SHIT!!" I yelled now rubbing my head and toe at the same time while hopping on one foot.

My eyes scanned the room for the source of the noise and stopped when they reached the door. Or what was left of it.

I slowly walked up to the now pile of shattered wood that used to be the door having no idea what just happened.

I walked over to my hair brush and examined it. It looked the same until I flipped it over. On the back, in golden letters, there was an inscription.

It read:_ A gift to you for helping save Olympus . When the time is right you will know what to do with it. Z._

I smiled and thanked the gods silently as I ran out the door.

Percy POV

I fell to my knees in front of the statue of my friend.

My covered my face with my hand and just sat there.

I would have cried but all my tears have dried out. I have to be strong.

The beautiful day seemed to be mocking Sebastian's death. How could the world be so happy?

Sebastian had died to protect that which was dearest to him, his friends, his city, and his family. He had died a hero's death and I wasn't about to let him die in vain.

I turned around to face Andrea. Here eyes were misty and glimmering wet tracks ran down her face as she cried silently.

"Is there a way?" I asked her desperately over the deafening sobs of Annabeth.

There was a long pause.

"Maybe." Her face was hard. I could see no emotion on her face but her eyes seemed to sparkle as if there was one last hope.

"Then what is it?!" I asked not knowing I was yelling at her.

"The Pyramid."

I was about to say something but I heard someone yell from behind me and immediately turned around to face the incoming danger.

It was Rachel.

Both her hands were over her mouth and her eyes were full of tears as they saw what was left of Sebastian. She fell on her knees and started to rock back and forth crying her eyes out.

I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her and told her everything will be alright and not to worry.

Suddenly she stopped crying. She pushed my hand off her shoulder and stood up strait.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Do I hear what?"

"The sound."

"Rachel what are you talking about?"

She didn't respond but instead walked over to Sebastian's statue and placed a hand over his chest.

"His heart is still beating."

"What?!"

"He's still alive!!" she shouted exitedly.

Andrea's face lit up and she turned around and started to run towards the castle.

It took me a couple seconds to process what was happening by which time everyone was already running after Andrea.

It took me a bit but i finaly caught up to Andrea.

"Where-are-we-going?" I asked between gasps for air.

"If what she says is true we have a chance of saving him." She said and took a sharp left into a small alleyway.

She ran strait towards the dead end and for a second I thought she was going to run face first into the wall. But miraculasly she ran strait through it.

With out even thinking I ran at the wall and had this strange feeling of floating in warm water then suddenly my feet touched solid ground and I was by myself in a pitch black void.

I paniced for a second but then was suddenly hit in the back by three heavy soft objects.

I slowly got up maoning with pain and uncapped Riptide. It didn't give of too much light but it was enough to see Annabeth worried face.

_Wow. Deja- vu_

**(a/n: Get it? from PJO 4 when Percy and Annabeth fall in to the labyrinth)**

"Andrea!!" I called into the void.

Silence

"Andrea!!"

I heard a howl to our left and knew Andrea wanted us.

I ran toward the sound and after a minute of looking I found Andrea.

She motioned me to follow her and after a few minutes we reached a wall.

"Stand back." she said.

There was a blinding white light as a door appeared and she entered through it.

We followed and were immediately greeted by the gift of light as we finally were able to see our surroundings.

We were in the middle of a rain forest. I looked back and I saw the castle in the distance.

Without a word Andrea kept running and me, Thalia, Annabeth, and Rachel were again in hot pursuit.

* * *

When Andrea finally stopped I swear I thought I was about to have a heat stroke.

I was about to say something but then i saw it.

"Oh...my..."

It was huge. It shone like the sun it's self. It was magnificent.

"The Silver Pyrimid."

Andrea shot off once again towards the base of the pyramid.

As we approched a small golden door appeared on the pyramids side.

We slowly opened the door and were struck dumb with what we found inside.

The Pyramid was completely hallow. No passage ways or anything. Just one big pyrimid shaped room.

The walls were completely covered with gold and on each of the walls was a huge cresent moon delicatly carved into the gold. But what was most amazing was in the middle of the room.

It was floating in the mid-air, it sparkled with the light that filtered through the small hole in the top of the pyramid, it was _El Mano de Vida._

Andrea slowly walked up to it and with shaking hands plucked it out of it suspended state.

Suddenly the whole pyrimid started to shake. Scorpions flowed out of little doors in the walls, arrows started to shoot at us from out of nowhere.

"What do we do!" I yelled dodging the incoming projectiles.

Andrea's face was white as chalk and I knew we weren't going to get out of this one alive.

Rachel POV

It couldn't end like this. We had to save him.

_The brush..._

I reached into my pocked and took out the my hair brush and raised it in the air.

"Are you barking mad! Find cover!" shouted Thalia.

But I stood there with my arm raised and hoped beyond hope that something would happen.

Suddenly the world started to constrict around me. I couldn't breath and i felt like i was being squized through a mouse hole. And when I finally thought I could stand it anymore the pressure released and I opened my eyes.

I was standing on grass. I looked up and saw that everyone was with me.

I looked up and in front of me was the statue of Sebastian.

I turned around to face my friends, everyone was looking at me.

Andrea walked up to me and handed me _El Mano de Vida_.

I took it and gave her a weak smile which she didn't return.

I turned back around to face Sebastian.

_Please let this work._

And with trembling hands I slipped _El Mano de Vida_ onto Sebastian's hand.

There was a terrible moment when nothing happened but then suddenly _El Mano de Vida _started to glow and color started to appear on Sebastian's feature.

He suddenly gasped for air and collapsed into my arms.

For some reason I started to laugh. Then Percy. Then Annabeth. Then everyone started to laugh.

Sebastian was alive.

We all were.

And together we will survive.

And together we will fight Kronos.

And together...

WE WILL WIN!!

**The End.**

**Thank you for reading Percy Jackson and the Silver Pyrimid. I wil probably write my next story over christmas break but until then...LONG LIVE OLYMPUS!!  
**


End file.
